Your Every Color
by RinLune
Summary: Okay so you're in the middle of a forest lost from your class group with a naked blue haired forest man who is drop dead sexy. Did I forget to mention he's naked? Boyxboy/Yaoi/Slash/a bit OOC
1. Prologue

_Close your eyes  
For the night is falling  
Fear no dark  
For it's warm and safe  
And looks familiar  
As it comes approaching  
Come with me  
And I will take you_

_

* * *

_

"Dad-da." The toddler babbled out and then more incoherent words together while playing with GI-Joes or per-say crushing them against each other with a huge grin on his face, his wide blue eyes looking over at me innocently. I stared at the boy apathetically deciding on what to do. He wasn't my child. Yet my wife whom I love so much told me he is. I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe her so much, but the blood test I took in secret showed me he isn't my child carrying my genes. No this is some abomination from another man. My wife had cheated on me. Gritting my teeth together, my grip tightened on the door handle while more thoughts flooded in my head.

I could do anything to the boy. I could even give in to the tempting idea of just strangling him. Or drowning him and then just tossing him in the rain forest we were celebrating our anniversary in. I could out with her as well for cheating on me. It will teach her in her future life to never cheat on a man. No one would ever know, after all they would be eaten if I just threw them in the rain forest. It'd be like they never existed. Of course I'd have to do a name change, and avoid her mother forever also move to a new location. But all of that seemed just fine at the moment. Yes that's what I'll do that.

"Daddy what's wrong?" The toddler asked with his soft voice having stopped his banging on the toys now staring at me eye to eye. How did I believe that woman in the first place? He has nothing of mine. But plenty of his mothers in him that is for sure, if you couldn't see it physical wise then you could tell attitude wise. Now physically he has his mother's ears, lips, graceful like postures and movement, long limbs, and fingers. The rest must be the other males.

"Daddy?" The four year old asked having his toys set down on the floor quietly before standing up having his head cock to the side at me for a moment before moving towards me. My hand still on the door handle gripping it tightly but slowly released as the toddler came closer. Offering up a small forced grin, the small grin automatically made the worried look wash away from the toddlers face.

"Grimmjow come with me. I want to show you a really neat place." I watched his cyan eyes light up to the suggestion; he quickly grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the front door of the house. The clear excitement glittered in his eyes; more hate grew inside of me. _I'll put you to an end quickly._

"Well come on let's go already! It's already seven o'clock mom's going to kill us both of she catches us out to late." Chuckling to the words that had tumbled off of Grimmjow's lips, he didn't know that his life was going to end tonight. No one had a clue. I took Grimmjow's hand; his grin couldn't get any wider and headed out the door. _Enjoy your last moments Grimmjow._

The closer we came to the spot, the more rash my thoughts became. The only thought in mind that came clear was to get rid of him. Grimmjow was dancing in his seat practically from the thought of 'dad' taking him to a really neat spot. Getting to the spot we got out of the car, he looked around before taking my hand.

"What are we doing here? Mom says it's dangerous to be at the forest. She said even more when it is late at night." Ignoring his words I jerked his small hand towards me making Grimmjow stumble over his feet behind me as I headed towards the dark forest that seemed to close in around us when we entered. With his slight protests behind me, but he soon became fascinated with the nature around. The birds that flew off from our loud approach, the bugs and small mammals scattered around the forest floor. Stopping looking around a bit,_ yes this will be the spot._ Looking down at Grimmjow whose eyes curiously flew around the forest like he was seeing a whole new world.

"This place is so awesome! I don't know why mom keeps bugging out about coming here at night. I've been asking her for hours to come here. Dad you're the best! Dad? Dad what's wrong?" Feeling my brow furrowing at the eyes that glittered in the small stream of moonlight that came through the tree's, shadows of leafs blended on the rest of his body, the only thing not shadowed was those cursed eyes. Narrowing, sharpening, and deepening. Showing an icy glare that sent a shivering feeling down the back of my neck and a nervous tug at my nerves, could I do this? The child's father must have been a complete freak; even his mother didn't have this kind of intimidation. Even worse...he's just a child. Watching the cyan eyes shimmer, worry bright in them.

"Dad?" Pulling my hand out of his grasp, a flash of confusion spread across his features. He didn't back away from the burning glare I poured down on to him, but the slight fear that twitched in his face was known.

"You're not my son so quit calling me dad! " Those eyes widened, he moved back a foot and lowered his gaze a bit.

"Dad..." Grimmjow said quietly snapping the nerve that controlled even the ounce of reasoning, common sense, and judgment. Lunging forward, my hands out stretched for Grimmjow's neck. He yelped a bit in surprise moving quickly to the side stumbling over his feet almost falling to the ground but caught himself at the last moment with his fingers skimming the ground. Grimmjow's eyes were on mine instantly.

"Dad what are you doing?" Launching myself at him once again Grimmjow without a second thought turned back dashing deeper into the forest. Following him, _I'll teach that woman from ever cheating on me. I'll keep her alive. Yes I'll do that, and make her life miserable. I won't allow her to leave; I'll keep her trapped in my grasps to show her what I felt in this moment. _Getting into a clear area, Grimmjow looked around quickly not looking back at me to see if I was there. Making a quick decision he went towards more trees disappearing into their dangerous depths. Not skipping a beat, I followed in after him.

"Get back here brat!" Grimmjow didn't look back; his head disappeared in the forest. I followed the sounds of his erratic breath that was being muffled by the sounds of water crashing together. Pushing through the damp leafs and bushes I saw his bright blue hair. He stood on the edge of a cliff looking down. Slowly coming up behind him feeling a grin tugging at my lips Grimmjow turned quickly when a twig snapped under my foot.

"Now Grimmjow that's just mean running away from me you could have been hurt. Hurt by something else that is." Walking closer he stepped back a bit but jerked forward when his foot met nothing but air. Fear soaking in his features, but there was still this...different glimmer in his eyes that showed no fear, none. It showed only pure anger. Growling a bit, feeling my teeth grinding up against each other once more as I stepped closer. Before another thought came through he was flying at me, his fist pounding into my stomach making me stumble back a bit.

"Damn brat!" Grabbing his wrists, he struggled kicking with a growl he fought. Turning to get in a sitting up position as best as I could with his fist hitting me unrelentingly. Flipping over finally having my fist slam into his gut, hearing his breath being pushed out, Grimmjow slumped in my arms. Looking down at him, those eyes struggled to stay open.

"You won't see another day." Grimmjow stared up in fear for his life ending but more in fear for what the man would do to his mother. His mother who had told him that this man really isn't his real father but to pretend that he is, I didn't want anything happening to her, I couldn't care less about myself right now. I can't let him touch my mother!

"No!" Shrieked kicking my legs out trying to slide out of my current position but the effort seemed futile. My breath back when his hands went around my throat and started to tighten like the grip he had on the door handle earlier._ Mother!_

"Now, now, now ha ha ha there is no need to fear. I'll take good care of you Grimmjow." The man chuckled out with a grin eating out his face. His eyes so wide that it seemed if he did any sudden movement they would fall out. He didn't notice the kicks being sent to his gut. He just noticed me. Trying to suck in a breath, but none came. Sharp pain started to stab my throat and lungs. Wanting air, I struggled more. His laughter echoed in my ears clearly as everything else started to fade a black. The strength that was in my body slowly drained away leaving everything feeling heavy. I gasped trying to breath.

"Kōga." Thick with hate I whispered with my last breath his name which made his grip tighter. _Don't you dare hurt my mother you asshole._ Even my thoughts got fuzzy, suddenly his fingers were off. But I couldn't feel my body responding to my brain. Feeling Kōga wrap his arms around me and pull up the moment after that nothing else was felt, just air. _What was this feeling?_ Quickly thought but it was answered when a painful slap of water hit my back and the cool substance smothering my body. _Move, move, move!_

Feeling my fingers twitch for a moment before responding to the command to climb to the surface. Pulling hard towards the top, my fingers breaking surface of the ice water my body flew out opening my eyes with a struggle. I saw the moon as air and water slid into my lungs. Choking up water out of my lungs while having waving my arms thrash back and forth in the water to try and keep my body a float. But it was so pointless because the crashing rapids tried their best to pull me back under. _Mom he's coming for you!_ Whimpering a bit as the side of my body slammed into a bolder. I tried to grab on to it but the slick slime that coated the rock prevented any gripping.

Being pulled down under once more I stared at the rushing waters under the water. So wild and untamed; it was beautiful. Breaking surface once more, I struggled. I fought. For what seemed like decades but really was only two hours. I was exhausted and beaten up by the rocky current. Feeling earth underneath my finger tips along with water pulsing. Coming up then back down, it felt like it was caressing my body while saying sorry for the damage it has done. Choking on air, water slid out of my mouth. Struggling I sat up and looked around, everything seemed so blurry. Nothing seemed what it was, everything was swirling abstract by the looks of it. Bright green eyes were staring at me, or seemed like it with everything spinning.

Not able to pull myself to my feet I waited for everything to clear up. Cold and warm liquid slid down my body. Groaning a bit as everything seemed to clear up a bit. Staring down at my hands that are planted firmly on the ground, blood slid down my arms mixing in with the cool stinging water. A growl caught my attention. Looking up quickly only able to regret it for a moment when the back of my head throbbed to the sudden movement. Thoughts cleared away to what stood in front of me.

A black panther stood there with its sharp green eyes. Guess I wasn't imagining it. _Mother._

Thought scowling at animal that stood in front of me looking like it was ready to pounce. It growled again before roaring at me making me jerk back a bit. How much do I have to go through to get this nightmare to end? The running, strangling, water rapids, and now a deadly panther that happens to be an animal I'm most fascinated in? Anger boiled inside of me. Twisting, turning, coiling inside my stomach it was all too much. The panther I could tell was about to rip out my throat and eat me for dinner. But the anger boiling in me came out. Loudly.

"Ah!" Hollered loudly, it echoed in the rainforest. Hearing the birds flying out of the tree's chirping throughout the forest. The panther seemed to jump a bit to the yell. Panting heavily I leaned down further to the ground giving the animal a sharp glare. It stepped forward I couldn't seem to close my eyes or stop glaring at the massive predator as it approached me. The large cat stopped a foot in front of me where its nose was almost touching mine. A low growl rolled up from the panther's chest making the air even more frightful. Watching it closely my eyes widened to its teeth that flashed at me looking like white pearls. Another loud roar came from the panther making my ears pop and sting painfully like the rest of my battered body.

I couldn't even feel my heart beat anymore because it was going so fast, my blood felt like it ran cold when my eyes landed on those teeth close up. The panther closed it mouth and growled lowly at me again. Was it a challenge? My throat feeling cut up and sore, like someone just shoved sand down it I couldn't force up another yell all I could do is stare at the panther. The panthers eyes never leaving my own. It backed up a bit I felt confusion setting in as the panther cocked its head to the side. Following the movement unknowingly it snarled a bit before turning and walking away. _It's over?_ That couldn't be possible. I yelled at it and quite loudly I may add. The panther looked back at me. I blinked a few times it didn't move. Standing up slowly it didn't move or tense its muscles. _So it wasn't going to attack?_ Walking up behind it, the panther continued walking. _What is going on?_

Wondered for a moment now following a wild panther into the rainforest, none of this could lead up to anything good right? Feeling a frown tug at my lips to the thought of my mother, Kōga was going to hurt her. Bastard.

What drew my attention back to reality this time was more growls. Looking around it was a small pack of panthers. Or it seems like a mother and her cubs. The one leading me seemed to be one of the cubs. The mother charged at me but the cub that led me here shot in front of me. Feeling shock flow through me as the panther roared at its mother. The move also startled the mother. Her eyes darted to me to her cub. Little sounds exchanged before a loud grunting snarl was let out. The cub let the mother pass this time. She came up right to me and pushed me down to the ground. Sitting there I stared up at her.

Another growl came as she leaned forward and stared harder at me. Another tremor of shock went through me when a long warm tongue slid along the side of my temple where a small cut was. She pulled away and gave me a look before biting down on my hand lightly tugging me with her.

"W-what?" Whispered baffled, an hour or so passed and I was now lying in the middle of three cubs and a mother sleeping.

What a nightmare of a night yet so exhilarating.

**Growing Up **

-1st Year-

"Hah hah what made you think this was a good idea?" Snapped at my sister as we dived into a bush that led to a tangle of branches that twisted together all the way to the ground. Her roaring laughter filled the forest. Giving a dull glare at Rudi but the dull look wore off as another holler went through the tangled trees. Leaping down towards the ground with a wide grin pulling on my lips as another loud holler came behind us. Looking behind a monkey chased us. I call it long-nose because its nose is easily five inches long.

"Ha ha ha! Slower than a pig! Aghk!" Tripping over a vine, Rudi laughed at me loudly before letting out a shrieking hiss before running off.

"Chicken shi-"

"AAAH!" Looking behind me with wide eyes as the monkey was now air born coming straight for me.

"AH!" Being tackled and beaten up by the money. I sighed later on now dangling from a vine that tied around my waist, neck, and legs. Upside down I glared irritated at a bug that traveled across a different vine. Had given up on struggling with the damn vines a hour ago but still gave a tug now and then. Crossing my arms a bit, a soft patter was heard. I looked up where mother stood giving me a dull look. Feeling my bottom lip push out into a pout as she sighed heavily and jumped down onto a lower branch coming closer to where I hung helplessly.

"I thought I told you not to leave the den when I was away." The motherly growl made a pit form inside of my stomach. Her glare softened to the guilt filled eyes.

"Rudi suggested it." Snap the glare was back and I was on my ass now on the forest floor untangled from the vines that had been sliced by her claws. Albee or mother now started to rant while jumping down towards me.

"How many times have I told you not to listen to Rudi? More than twice that's for sure. Grimmjow when are you going to learn that she's just about to leave on her own and has permission to leave? You on the other hand don't. You're still a child! She's three you're one." Actually five..I think but I wouldn't correct her on that. She snapped out more vulgar words towards Rudi who isn't present.

"I think the only reason why she stays is because to torment me or get you into trouble. I swear that girl will never have kids." Stifling a chuckle, she gave me a fierce look before smacking me upside the head with her paw making me face plant into the spongy grass with a loud mph!

"You have no right to laugh. You're never going to do that either. Not with the way you act. Now come on let's get back home. Stupid ignorant child..." She whispered under her breath turning back around. Pursing my lips a bit at her while watching her graceful hips move side to side.

"Hey mom...you're gaining a lot of weight."

...

"Ah! Sorry, I'm sorry! You're butt isn't big! Really it isn't it's just the fur making it look fluffier than usual! Sorry, I won't say an-OW!"

-2nd Year-

"Grimmjow I'm going to ask you one more time. And then you're going to tell me honestly what really happened here." Albee said now with a twitching brow staring at me. Talia, Rudi, and Lucas standing not too far behind stifling laughs, I shot a glare at all of them making sure they could feel every sharp fang I threw at them.

"Okay Grimmjow tell me how did this happen?" Her voice was on the brink of breaking and yelling at me...again. Clearing my throat a bit trying to find the words to begin with, but how to clear it up was the problem. I mean this stuff doesn't happen every day. Or well I sure hope it doesn't heh...

"What? Me? I couldn't possibly do this all on my own I mean really?" Laughed a bit nervously inching away from her so her claws couldn't reach me, or well gives me a chance to run away quicker.

"That is why I am asking! I mean how do you destroy a freaking cave?" She exclaimed turning around looking at the cave that we had called home for years all crumbled down. More stifled laughs came from the three behind me. Having half a mind to just hit them all till they squeal but that would put me further down on ma's shit list.

"You know that rock you told us not to touch?" Her brow seemed to twitch more when the 'rock' was spoken. Her head craning my way once more, I gave a wide grin.

"I touched it. Ah wait!" Dodging her attack thankful for the non-extracted claws, but that didn't mean anything. And not being as fast has its disadvantages.

"Rudi told me to touch it! She said she did it and nothing happened!" Shrieked out as she tackled me down to the ground with such a strong force that made all of the air in my lungs leave my body. Her sharp snarl towards Rudi made me grin.

"How many times have I told you not to trust Rudi!" Chuckling a bit, I'd listen to her but Rudi was all too much fun. Not that I'd tell her that, then Rudi wouldn't get into trouble as much. Hah sweet silent revenge for the times she kicked my ass.

"More times than I can count and probably double that. Are you mad?" Mother sighed heavily slumping down to the ground.

"I'm getting to old for this." Grinning widely at her with a chuckling a bit at her tired expression, I told her that a while ago. But it went unheard.

"Yeah your stomach is sagging to. No I didn't –MAAAA NO!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" The three laughed leaning down to the ground for laughter as three stinging red claw marks flashed across my tanned behind. Groaning a bit glaring at them with tears pricking in the sides of my eyes, "Shut up!"

"Ya have a baboon butt now ha ha! " Lucas chuckled out catching his breath. Feeling my own brow pulse before instincts took over. I tackled Lucas to the ground trying to get him down. But efforts went down the river as he sat on top of me again smacking me with the soft pad of his paw on my butt.

"Baboons ass you won't ever beat me."

"Shut it!" Fuming red, my mother went to the destoryed cave to get away from us muttering something under her breath as the other two laughed uncontrollably.

"Just wait till I get bigger I'll make sure ya' wont tap my butt with that paw again you dang bully!" Snapped out at him now struggling more, Lucas gave me a sly grin.

"Sure you're already two you're not going to get much bigger." Scoffing a bit, I'll show them. Bullies.

* * *

Song Lyrics: Sleepwalkers Dream

By: Delain

Hello everyone this story idea was created by a bunch of people in MistressPenlopye's LS chat room when she said something about Grimmjow being in a loin cloth, then I said something about Tarzan and the idea formed from there, so since I brought up the Tarzan idea I decided to form it into a story. With their full support to so yes, no stealing idea's here.

I give credit to them thinking of using panthers instead of monkeys like in Tarzan. And a few ideas' I didn't use because I forgot. Anyway I hope you enjoy this series.

Please drop a review on what you think about it. Also I am sorry for the long start had to make a platform for the story and a backround for Grimmjow. So yeah, next chapter coming out soon! Ichigo will be in the next one ha ha ha.


	2. Field Trip

I'm an asshole (he's an asshole)

I'm an asshole (he's a real fucking asshole)

Maybe I shouldn't be singing this song

Ranting and raving and carrying on

Maybe they're right when they tell me I'm wrong

Nah

I'm an asshole (he's an asshole)

I'm an asshole (he's the world's biggest asshole)

* * *

**10 Years Later **

"Wow this place is so amazing!" Shinji cheered out staring out at the rainforest in amazement. I don't see the huge deal about it. Maybe the sheer size of it that is really amazing since it's a park and everything. The Taman Negara National park to be exact, a park that is in Southern Asia, Malaysia. Span of area this park is? Over 4,000 km, yeah it's impressive for a park. To make it sound even more impressive this park covers three states. But since they have a huge mass of area they took precautions so no one would get lost or eaten while touring it...thankfully. Sighing a bit looking at the front entrance with friends jumping around me excited about the whole thing. My only question is why a school would go through the trouble of going to this park which isn't even near where we live. I mean Japan – Malaysia. That and I am pretty sure the teachers weren't enjoying the six hour flight worth of chattering teenagers. Also the trouble of getting permits to get through here.

"Ichigo look I got a pamphlet and it says two of the largest cat animals are here. The clouded leopard and a...race of a tiger! Isn't this amazing? They have a shit load of monkeys here though. Snakes, crocs, carnivorous plants- is this a park or a death trap? Oh shit they have a three foot flower here. That'd be pretty amazing to see." Shinji babbled on while I stared into the pamphlet for a few moments before returning my gaze on the forest.

"Well it's a forest not a resort so yeah it's a death trap." Renji said putting in his two cents behind us. Rukia laughed a bit having her own pamphlet reading on the inside.

"You only named all the bad things Shinji. Look there is also deer, insectivores, birds that don't exists anywhere else in the world. This place is really beautiful." Shinji scoffed a bit having his eyes firmly on the animals on the page.

"Oh hey guys read this part. It also says that they think the Black Panther lives around here. But they are really rare. It'd be freaking awesome if we saw one of those." Renji said with a hopeful tune.

"Keep dreaming Renji. 'Rare' means never really seen or almost extinct." Rukia said with a blank expression, I rolled my eyes almost immediately when Renji snapped out something at her making a fighting scene. Holding my own pamphlet as it showed the trail. Not quite sure where it started. We took the huge boat to get to this point. Now it was just a tangling mess with caves, hills, and hideaway places all the way through the forest. Or well on the trail that is. Shifting a bit having my back pack slide back on to my shoulders that it was slipping off of. Stepping to the side in time for Renji to soar through the air and land on the ground with a series of oomph's.

"Why don't you just go in there and die already you bastard!" Rukia snapped out at a groaning Renji who gave her a glare.

"Alright everyone let's get moving!" Our attention pulled towards our teacher; honestly they seemed more excited about this than we did. Maybe that's the reason, using school to do this expensive as hell trip.

"It's just trekking you don't have to be so excited about it." Said in a monotonous voice, her brow visibly twitched at my tone. Her smile wanting to go down, Renji chuckled a bit now standing on the side Shinji wasn't on

"Okay follow me and stick together, we use the buddy system so walk together in pairs." The guide said in the practiced voice as we entered the forest of 'death' with mild interest. Going through Shinji was jumping up and down at things. Mainly birds but they are beautiful. His buddy ended up to be Rukia who matched his enthusiasm. Looking around just seeing birds, green, and look more green.

"You don't look like your having too much fun. Lighten up a bit Ichigo. We're going to be out here for three days." Yes even better a camping trip.

"Yeah I know Renji but when my dad said I needed to get out more ...away from home. I didn't think he meant out in the middle of a rain forest a whole country away." Renji scoffed a laugh and looked into the thick tall standing trees before having his thin brown eyes look back at me.

"What surprises me is that you didn't know about it. The teachers were going on about it for months. Really shows how much you pay attention during school." I was half tempted to argue about the last part but felt no energy to do so.

"Coming from a guy who doesn't even get in the top 100 after mid exams? At least Ichigo keeps in the twenties and thirties." Rukia said coming up from behind us, her tone mocking him. Looking away from them and tuning them out because of the argument that was sure to come. This place is beautiful, so beautiful you also have to have a license to take pictures. Yeah a license to take pictures of nature, now that is fucked up. But that didn't mean there wasn't a camera in my bag. Take a few shots without anyone looking.

"Oh look a monkey!" Jerking a bit to Renji's jolting voice going through me, I sighed heavily. This trip was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" My lungs clenched together at the sight that was presented before me. A loud snarl coming from the direction my laugh was directed towards. I finally gained my composure stifling small laughing fits that wanted to come out.

"So...Rudi how's it hangin'?" Biting the bottom of my lip quickly afterwards to stop another laugh from coming out. Feeling the sharp green eyes of Rudi cursing me to death and back while she struggled with poison ivy slash long vines that curled around each other loosely, but now tightened around Rudi's body.

"You did this! Poison ivy doesn't grow on tree vines, branches on trees don't have fresh kill on it, and it doesn't have fish slime on it." Snorting a bit but swallowed the much wanting to be released laugh down my throat again.

"Yet you still went for it. As a mother and grandmother you should be very, very ashamed of yourself. Whatever happened to your poise and grace? There sure was no grace with your ass falling down that tree. Whoa there! Ha ha ha watch it those claws are dangerous you know." Rudi cursed at me moving looking like a puppet on strings being moved to walk. Holding another fit of laughter when she started to growl in frustration.

"Get me out of here Grimmjow!" A wide smile placed on my features before giving her a nod.

"Fine, fine but just so we're clear this was payback for putting a skunk in my place a week ago. That's still airing out you know." Pointed out before grabbing a vine placing it between my teeth, giving a sharp tug the vine tore apart.

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't come to my cave and coat the ground with mud. You don't know how hard it is to give a cub a bath." Scoffing to that having another vine ripped releasing one of her paws.

"Bullshit. How many times have I helped ya wash your brats?" She looked to the side innocently.

"You didn't ever wash them."

"That is a fucking lie!" Growled at her stepping back a bit as she sliced through the rest of the thick vines with razor sharp claws from the paw that I had just freed from the tangling mess of vines both dead and alive vines. Rudi gracefully landed on the ground, she waited a moment before snarling at me. Dragging one foot back across the twigs and grass getting ready for whatever she had planned, but blinked as her snarling lip went down.

"How's mom?" Frowning to the words not able to look away from her lowering eyes that grew narrow and serious, our mother hadn't been doing well the past year. Our mother was well past her age mark, it had been amazing. It's rare for a panther to live over the age of 20 but she did it.

"You should come see her soon." Her head dropped fully. Turning I held a sigh.

"I'll bring the kids over tomorrow." Nodding hearing her leave, I let out the much wanted sigh. Looking up at the night sky that peaked through the bushy trees dimly, the moon in sight. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Feeling my brow pulsing making it twitch uncontrollably in annoyance. Renji hasn't shut up since we were woken up to start the second day of our trip. And today is the canopy walk. The thought of pushing him over the canopy and laughing hysterically was all too tempting. I could say it was an accident! Yeah right there's no way anyone would believe that since there is a net bottom coming all the way up to the rope like rails and then above is another lace of rope going across. And he just so happens to fall over a three foot rope rail in a triangular opening that was not even three feet wide or two feet tall. Not happening.

"Oh and then in the other dream of mine, your white buddy Shiro was professing love for you! It scared the hell out of me! " Shinji next to me looking like he was about to murder the guy as well. The rest of the group was a good thirty feet ahead of us seeing Renji didn't shut up no matter how many times they told him to shut up.

"Isn't it fucked up? I mean Shiro is the straightest guy I know! And confessing love for you Ichigo? That's just freaking creepy. Two reasons why on it makes it creepy reason two : he's straight. And one: creepiest he's like your replica but a negative. Eeh." Feeling Shinji's gaze fall on to me, slightly begging for me to just let him kill the red head, oh please do.

"Oh look there's a monkey down there!" He shouted the group looked back at us only to see Renji jump a bit pointing down towards the ground.

"It's another monkey! That one looks really cool. I wonder what kind it is. Damn I can't tell from this distance." Closing distance between Shinji and I. Leaning my head to the side towards his,

"You are his buddy partner now have fun." About to leap away towards the group who headed off with their feet on fire, including our guide.

"No fucking way he's your buddy partner." Shinji hissed quietly so he wouldn't disturb Renji's confused rant on what kind of monkey he was staring at.

"You asked for an exchange yesterday. I take Rukia as a partner and you take Renji that was our agreement."

"Well I take it back." He went forward to catch up with the group but I grabbed the back of his backpack, yanking him back to me.

"No fucking way it was a deal."

"Aw come on can't we just throw him over this damn net bridge thing?" He complained with a light whining tune in his voice.

"No."

"Why not? No one would miss him anyway." Slapping Shinji's hands back that had reached out to push Renji over the rope railing.

"Come on its just one little push." Smacking down his hands again receiving a piano teeth frown.

"No!" Hissed quieter, Renji now flipping through a wild animal picture like book he got from a store before coming here.

"But just think of the heavenly silence. He's been going on about fucking baboons, chimps, orangutans since we entered yesterday mornin'!" Slapping Shinji's hands repeatedly now that was a inch from throwing Renj for a loop, literally.

"Hey guys I think I found what it is- what are you two doing?" Renji's brown eyes on us once more, a eye brow cocking upwards to the sight of us holding hands being very close to each other. And the back of our hands beat red.

"Not looking for baboon asses unlike someone." Shinji growled out irritated by the failed attempts to dump the red head over. Tattooed brows pulled down to Shinji's tone a bit before relaxing.

"Hey don't diss the monkeys they are our ancestors."

"They may be yours but they aren't mine." Pulling my grip out of Shinji's whose hands twitched towards Renji. Looking around the whole group was quite a distance away.

"Oh right your ancestors are a bunch of glittering fairies. Sorry it must have slipped my mind when I saw your piano teeth that resemble chimpanzees." Renji snapped dragging out the word chimpanzee but more towards the end for that nice pansy sound. Pulling out the guide having it flip open letting them have their daily argument about fairies and pineapples. Who know maybe we can get some silence after their argument because he'd be too pissed to talk. It's better than throwing him over the edge, try explaining that to his parents. Sorry your son didn't make it back, we accidently tossed him over the edge of a hundred foot canopy walk and he splattered on the ground like a watermelon hitting the concrete. Yeah that wouldn't fly so well.

_Oh hey there are three foot flowers here. _Thought mildly amused staring at some random pictures in the pamphlet._ That would mean it's like half my size...that's one hell of a flower._ Feeling my lips form into a deep scowl to the thought of a flower actually being that big. Even more if to the quick thought of it being a carnivorous plant. Note to self: Stay away from abnormally large plants.

"At least my brother isn't a short snaggle-tooth bitch!" Pulled away from the creepy flower that would likely be a very bad thing to stand next to if it eats things being half the size of a average adult, to my two friends who were now nose to nose yelling at each other. Turning my head away from their bit argument, down the bridge where the group was almost out of sight.

"Guys- Hey! Don't jerk like that! Shinji let go of Renji. Renji stop hitting Shinji!" Snapped grabbing them trying to pry them away from each other before any of the teachers noticed, if they could notice that is being so far away and such.

"You were so fat they had to cut the passage of your moms' ass and vagina when you came out!" Shinji shouted into Renji's ear trying to shove his elbow into the red heads stomach, as Renji was trying to knee Shinji in the gut, both seeing it as an effective place to make the other curl down in pain.

"Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory!" Gaping at that line for a moment before shaking it off and went back to trying to pry them apart once more.

"At least mine wasn't from God!" Shinji growled out now having a good grip on Renji's throat.

"Hey you guys are going to get into trouble if the teachers catch ya. Stop you idiots!" Cursed lightly almost losing my footing due to the bridge starting to sway back and forth, grabbing the rope rail cursing lightly when my back side bent a bit in the triangular opening of the ropes. Looking down at the long drop that would be pretty on the way down, but it wouldn't feel pretty hitting the nice scenery.

"At least it doesn't look like I have rabies, unlike you who foams at the mouth at every fat assed girl with big breasts that passes by!" They were both near choking each other. I gripped the ropes tighter as they swayed to the other side of the bridge making it sway even more than it already was. Quickly taking note that the teachers and the rest were too far ahead to hear the ruckus and maybe even off the bridge by now.

"What ? I don't have rabies; I'm healthier than your mothers' libido!" Renji barked out with fire dangerously dancing in his eyes. _You have got to be kidding me, they are seriously arguing over their health?_

"Oie idiots stop it! Hey! Idiots do you even hear me-HE!" Their thrust to the other side pressing each other to the ground trying to get a few punches in sent me through the triangular gap, feeling my arm twist into an uncomfortable position as the back of my legs smacked the bridge making my face scrunch up a bit to the tingles of pain.

"Ichigo!" They both seemed to screech out coming over quickly from their awkward position on the bridge to my aid. It felt like fear dropped to my feet making them feel really heavy and start to tingle. While my heart did a panicking dance in my chest going up to my throat, then down to my stomach.

"I'm going to fucking kill you two when I get up there. I'm going to stab you with a fucking sharp stick, and I'm going to have a baboon rub his ass all over you!" Directed that last part at Renji who backed a bit while Shinji huffed out a bit staring down at me.

"Well if it's like that we aren't going to help you." _Fuckers._ Giving the pair a sharp glare, Shinji gave a sigh before leaning down reaching out.

"Grab on." Reaching up for his hand, our hands kept slipping. It felt like his were getting a bit clammy and harder to hold on to.

"Just a little more, little more. I almost got you. Hey Renji hold me so I can reach him with both hands." Feeling my arm straining to keep me up, my fingers were starting to give out.

"There is no way I am not, absolutely not holding onto a gay guys ass."

"Renji!" Both of us snapped at him, making him heave a large sigh and mutter under his breath before he curled his fingers around Shinji's hips tightly, the blond winced a bit before lowering himself further over the net. Grabbing the hand that was now closer, releasing the bridge quickly grabbing his other hand,

"Got him Renji! Start pulling!" Grumbling a bit reminding myself to hit them both over the head for even throwing me over the damn bridge with their stupid fit of health issues, and Shinji's mothers' sexual drive. Feeling Shinji's hand slipping, pulling myself up a bit and grabbed on his arms further making a harsh tug on them both, cursing slightly they held to.

"Your hands are so fucking clammy. What did you do put lotion on? Whoa!" Finding it was my hands that were clammy, slipping down to the tips of his fingers, a moment of dread hitting me as I couldn't even blink before seeing our hands separating.

"Ichigo!" Shinji jerked forward making his body go over the bridge fully to give an attempt to catch my hand before it got too far, but in return pulled Renji along with him. Both following my descend towards the thick terrain of wilderness, that heavy feeling fell back to my feet, fear built up. And yet, the fear moment was somewhat ruined. How do you ruin a moment of fear where you know you're going to die and never see anyone you love ever again? Like this,

"God dammit Shinji! I hope I get to see you splat on the ground first! So I can die laughing hysterically at the sight of a fairy going getting hit by trees before going squishy on the ground like shit in someone's drawers! " Renji said squeaking out the last bit before taking a huge breath, he had said it so incredibly fast I almost didn't catch it. No pun intended. The thick forest was coming up fast, faster than I had thought it would come.

"Guys try to relax your body!" Shouted up at them knowing it would be almost pointless to do so since its tree's but there can still be some hope for less damage. Maybe...

"What's the fucking poi-NT!" Closing my eyes feeling branches hitting me, thick ones; my body twisted around the thick branches. The pain shot from my sides, my legs, even feet. The pain just came from every point on my body. Loud ringing met my ears when my head slammed harshly against one of the never ending branches, a feeling of coolness surrounded me, smothered. Water filling my lungs, my eyes snapped open to see a murky brown liquid. Water. My arms automatically started to pull upwards while my legs started to kick. Breaking surface enjoying for the moment that air filled my lungs. Hearing the water crash loudly, everything was fuzzy and blurry. I could hear Renji and Shinji saying words but they were drowned out by the water when I or they were pulled back under the strong current.

_**Fight, fight, fight.**_

Inner instincts whispered, I nicknamed them Shiro since it was almost as annoying as he was. But hey it was annoying enough for me to fight to shut them the hell up. Choking up water breaking surface once more slamming into a solid slick rock for a moment before being able to get a good grip on it, it felt like I was trying to grab air. It was just so slick,

"Renji, Shinji!" Choked up more water while splaying my arms around trying to catch something, anything more hoped to grab on to one of them. Just to make sure they are alive, a new fear bloomed. What if one of them was dead? Or what if one of them was knocked out by slamming into a rock and went unconscious?

"Renji!" Forcing myself to turn against the strong current to see if they were there, or maybe I was alone. But I know I heard one of them, I think. "Shin!" There was no response, being dragged under the current once more finding for a brief moment a feeling of slight peace. The water reflecting the sun light like glittering beads, sloshing against surfaces looking harmless, the bright blue sky that was shaded with tall thick green tree's that easily stood fifty feet in the air or maybe even a hundred. The moment ended when the current slowed down drastically. Seeing a low edge area that dipped into the water barely and swam to it even if it was against the wishes of my muscles that ached and screamed in pain at me to stop and just give in.

Touching the soggy grass barely pulling myself out of the water, everything was groggy. My vision looked like I was still in the water, everything was just disoriented. Twisting to look behind where I crawled up out of, my vision started to clear. I didn't see them. Neither of them, which made my gut churn in a sickening feeling.

"Try looking down dumbass." Blinking a bit confused before doing as the voice did. Both Shinji and Renji were clutching the little ledge I had crawled up. Both showing signs of bruises already, no doubt meaning I had some. But threw that away for the moment to give them a hand out of the water that seemed to fight with me, like I was playing some game of tug a war with the liquidly substance. We all breathed heavily resting our backs against the moist surface for a few minutes before reality hit. We were in the jungle, and god knows how far that river took us.

"Come on lets go, we should head up river since we came down it." Grumbled out holding in a whimper of pain that spread throughout my back side,

"Yeah one moment. Oh yeah and Renji." Looking back at them both helping each other up for the moment till Shinji glared at him.

"What?"

"Splat my ass you fucking dick!" I felt my face fall into a wide open fly trap. They were not fighting now!

"And there is nothing healthier than my mothers' libido!" _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

* * *

I'm really sorry for the late update. Just a lot of things went on, my grandmother died. Then there was the funeral like a week or so ago, and then my computer caught malware and it was just ugh. And since my grandma died I lost all motivation to write and everything. I just fell into a total break down, when I finally got to this today which was finishing 2,000 more words I was trying to keep it ...happy. Did I keep it happy? Also I kept getting that 'error' thing when I tired to edit this story, or any story for that fact so I couldn't publish.

Thank you for your comments they really cheered me up. I'm trying really hard to find it in me to write my stories that are on here. So thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited this story and so forth. It's really giving me the kick in the butt I need.

W O R D S : 4 7 3 1- something

Song at the Begining: Asshole (it's not hard to find haha. I had no real reason to use this one I just thought it was funny as hell.)

**EDIT: Important I found this on Mistress Penolpyes Journal about the major problem on posting stories. So if anyone else can't figure out how to post new chapters here is how.**

How to add new chapters, before this issue is fixed. If you get a type 2 error after clicking on the edit story button,

then what you can do is go to the address bar (the place where you type in the address of a website you want to go to), and where it says properties, replace that with content. That will allow you to still be able to post new chapters. Unfortunately, no one has found a way around to problem to allow posting new stories in these fandoms as far as I know. Also, I would like to request that anyone who reads this message do what they can to share it.


	3. Follow the Leader

I know I'm waiting

Waiting for something

Something to happen to me

But this waiting comes with

Trials and challenges

Nothing in life is free I wish that somehow

You'd tell me out aloud

That on that day I'll be ok

But we'll never know cause

That's not the way it works

Help me find my way

* * *

"Shut up!" Echoed in the forest momentarily sending birds flying from their nests and out of the trees. Down below in the dense forest was me steaming at Renji and Shinji an inch away from just ditching them in this place to die. Die painfully and slowly. Maybe since you know, they could die from anything in this place and not all of the possibilities were slow. They couldn't seem to get along even for five minutes. And it was annoying as fucking hell.

"There is no freaking time to start fighting right now. We just fell off a bridge, into a 100-foot of trees, then into a river. We're all lucky to even be alive, better yet able to walk. A tree could have skewered us! We have to go up the river and find our way back to the group. But no instead of doing that you two are arguing about where a snake's penis is or if it even has a penis." Shouted but the shout was quickly muffled by the dense forest that felt like it was creeping up on us slowly, waiting, taunting, really just fucking with your head.

"But he-"

"No!" Cut off Renji snapping my finger at the both of them, eyeing them carefully watching for movements that would say **Hey I'm going to drive you even more bonkers, have a nice day.**

"If you two start fighting one more time I'm going to kick your ass over that little ledge there back into the river having you go back to the beginning. And if I'm lucky you'll be pushed back farther with a waterfall coming up. You can pray to god, forgive each other and then kiss your asses good bye as you hit the sharp rocks at the bottom. And I'll be here. Waiting for your screams. And when I hear them I'll do my own little jittery dance before continuing on happier than my father was when he got a pink motor bike with glued on pink sequins for Christmas as a joke. Got it?" They were both silent staring at me with wide brown eyes as I huffed and puffed lightly, a huge scowl deep on my lips.

"I got a question..." Renji said warily noticing the dead serious look in my movements, twitching towards him feeling a pulsing vein on the side of my head start flaring,

"What?" Snapped, he swallowed slightly before pointing behind him with a thumb.

"The beginning is three feet away."

"And your point is?"

"N-nothing." Feeling myself relax slightly when they both kept their wide traps shut. Making the forest fill with the natural sounds of nature.

"And no touching anything. Just because I have medical experiences doesn't mean I'm going to even attempt to save your sorry asses." Mumbled under my breath turning back around, heading up river once again where we should have already passed but twiddle de and twiddle do was too busy arguing to save their fairy and baboon butts from a man eating jungle. Bold quotes around man eating please**. 'Man Eating'** Thank you. On a side note; when I said fairy and baboon butts it made me think of baboon with fairy wings and glitter all over their faces with long curly hair that is shiny...I need to get out of this place.

We walked for quite a while in silence only listening to the nature sounds that surrounded us. It got a bit more peaceful with no arguing but that dreading feeling was still deep down in my gut that kept me hiking up the slight hill faster and faster each time something cracked in a distance. Shinji stayed in front of me while Renji stayed behind me so they wouldn't argue, which I was very thankful for at the moment.

Other than that, all the wounds that I had earned falling in the trees and slamming against the rocks while coming down the river were starting to make them selves known. A hue of purple scattered not only various parts of my body but Renji's and Shinji's body as well. Though painful they went ignored by all three of us. As bruises were obviously the least of our problems at the moment. The only good thing that came out of this is the packs on our backs that we had slipped on earlier today before heading out managed to survive the fall as well. Of course not without damage, but we have food and some extra change of clothes. So anything is good. Even if the clothes are wet at the moment.

"Shit how far down river we go?" Renji said with a light growl if irritation. Couldn't blame him for feeling irritated, but this is his fault…mostly.

"Who knows." Murmured looking at the river, everything looked the same here. No wonder animals piss on stuff its so they can find their way around this maze of trees that just went on and on.

"Do you think were on the wrong side of the river?" Shinji asked tilting his head my way but didn't stop heading straight. Giving a shrug to the question, he blew out a breath of slight frustration having long fingers rub the back of his neck when he looked ahead once more.

"I don't even remember what side of the bridge we fell off of." Lightly said smacking a mosquito that had landed on my arm, automatically wincing to smacking the hue of purple on my arm rather hard. I blame them. Glaring out of the corner of my eye to Shinji then Renji but letting out a sigh when the thought of dying with them came into mind. If I were to die with someone it would be with those two.

"Lets go this way, maybe it will lead us back to the river." Shinji said turning to the left heading towards another mass of trees_. Wait when had we strayed from the river?_Wondered looking around; the river wasn't in sight. But you could still hear it. Giving a nod knowing he wouldn't be able to see it, but that didn't matter. You could hear twigs snapping under our feet as we walked in a straight line. It felt like the game. Follow the Leader for a while. I was looking up in the trees to see if I could spot a bridge. Suddenly slamming into the thin frame of Shinji's.

"Ouch, what the hell? Why did you stop, Shinji?" Hissed darkly gaining my posture once again and peered over his shoulder only to freeze up like he did.

"What's wrong?" Heard Renji ask from behind me. The snapping of the forest floor under his feet let me know he was coming closer. Feeling his presence behind me, I heard his light grunt. Staring straight ahead to a pack of wild pigs. Oh it's just pigs! No worries, just walk around them! Ah ha yeah! No.

"Lets slowly back away." Heard Renji say, both Shinji and I nodded. Having my hands on Shinji's shoulders, Renji's on mine. Slowly stepping backward watching our footing trying not to disturb the eating pigs. I didn't even want to know what they were eating. Man eating pigs? Quickening my steps.

"Slow down." Renji hissed in my ear, we all suddenly stopped to a loud crack. In sync, we all looked down to see we stepped on a thick stick that was balanced between tree roots. It was no thin twig. Hearing Shinji gulp, not able to help but do the same. Slowly looking up to see the pigs staring up at us. You could see the wildness in their eyes. One pig stepped forward a …hoof and kicked the ground once. A glimmer shimmered in its dark eyes.

"Run!" Yelped out twisting quickly grabbing Renji's shoulders and turning him around not wasting any time pushing against his back to get him moving. Shinji hot on my heels as we ran through the tangled trees with the sounds of a stampede after us. Pushing past vines and avoiding the bright colored plants. The pigs were persistent on getting us. Looking back feeling my feet pull faster as one pig lunged out and snapped where my leg had been.

"There!" Renji yelled pointing at some trees that were so dense the pigs wouldn't be able to chase us. Renji plunged into the trees flexing his body around them. Soon going in after. Hissing a bit when my arm got scraped against the harsh bark. Looking back, Shinji was right besides me and the pigs weren't to be seen. Sighing heavily leaning against a tree for a moment catching my breath.

"That is the last time I'm ever following you twinkle-toes."

"Can it monkey butt."

"Shut up." Growled out moving forward again. The trees soon thinned out a bit to where we didn't have to try and dodge trees while walking. If we were lost before, we were even more lost now.

"If there is some way back to the river I think we'd be able to pick up where we left off." Whispered not trusting the unforgiving forest.

"I think I hear some water up here." Renji said turning a bit. Perking up to that, we followed him. Looking around the forest for a moment before getting into my bag.

"What are you doing Ichi?" Shinji asked staying close to my side. I hummed a bit before answering,

"Looking for my camera to see if it still works."

"That's against the rules you know." Renji said not to far ahead. Scowling deeper before sending a light annoyed look to the both of them.

"If were going to die here I want to at least die happily taking pictures of a place were not supposed to be taking pictures of."

"So breaking the law for a last death wish. Got it." Renji mumbled making me want to chuck my backpack at his head but decided it wasn't worth it. Also if I did that I might ruin whatever that is good left. Shuffling through the bag not being able to find it, letting out an unpleased growl now almost nose deep into my bag.

"Can't find it Ichi?" Shinji's voice piped up curiously. I stopped and pushed things around in the bag trying to see in it.

"No, its like it disappeared or something." Grumbled not really focusing on him at the moment.

"Didn't you put it in the side pocket?" He asked sparking a memory. Smiling a bit,

"Oh yeah forgot." Pushing the stuff back down into the bag and opened the side pocket grinning a bit seeing it there. Feeling a bit smug at the moment when I had put it in a plastic bag just in case since it is a rain forest. Shinji thought it was weird but now look. Everything else is wet but my camera.

"Told you putting it in a plastic bag was a good idea."

"Yeah, yeah." Chuckling lightly having it pull out.

"Hey guys I have a question. Simple one." Renji said, we were tempted to ignore him as I pulled my camera out from the plastic bag and hit the power button wanting to do a little boo yah when it blinked on.

"What?" Shinji uttered out while peering over my shoulder to see the secret pictures I had taken so far. "That ones nice." He whispered, doing a nod.

"Which reptile inhabits rain forests alligators or crocodiles? I can never tell the difference." Hearing Shinji scoff in my ear to his question. I passed another interesting photo of a bird, we both cocked our heads to the side when seeing the awkward perspective of the taken picture.

"Forests don't have either." Shinji said plain as day forgetting about what he babbled on when they had first gotten to the park about all the dangerous animals in the rainforest along with myself. He was just about to take the camera out of my hands. Hearing a 'Uhu' from Renji.

"So what's the difference between the two again?"

"Well crocodiles have a wider nose and its teeth are on the outside of its mouth. As for alligators, their teeth are on the inside and the snout I guess is thinner." Explained feeling very satisfied with the pictures. Having it hang around my neck after putting video on. Grinning a bit when it started recording. Not needed to worry since I packed two packs of twenty pack batteries in my backpack before I left.

"I just found out something." He announced. Rolling my shoulders a bit as I threw my backpack back on. We turned to him who stood by a tree looking like a stone statue.

"And what is that pineapple head?"

"Crocodiles inhabit rainforests." What? How does he know that?

"Huh, what makes you think that Renji?" Questioned going up next to him giving him a curious look. He extended his arm and pointed out some where. Turning, first I was excited because it was the river. But then the excitement that had shot up like a forest fire was quenched instantly when my eyes met what exactly he was pointing at. Crocodiles, and large ones. Hearing Shinji come next to me and then look around. Following his gaze to see that what surrounded us was these huge ass crocodiles. Spinning to see behind us. What wasn't there before was there now.

"Well…this sucks. I'd rather deal with the pigs; at least we had a chance with them. I wish happy hells to you Renji when Satan drags your ass down there." Shinji said in a light tune looking very dully at Renji." The crocodiles were studying us like a nerd studies a book. Sizing us up and down.

"Shut the hell up I just followed the sound of the water like he said." Being pointed at by Renji, I jerked and glared at him.

"You're the one who said to go this way. "

"You're the one who wanted to stay next to the water. If we did we'd end up around here anyway." He snapped back at me, we didn't notice the faster approach of the crocodiles.

"Guys." Shinji said quietly and patted me on the shoulder. But shrugged it off.

"We would have seen them before we came up to them though. Why didn't you warn us earlier? At least then we could have had a chance."

"You two were too busy looking at flowers." Renji exclaimed getting closer to me.

"Guys!"

"What?" Turning, I felt the pit of doom that was in my stomach fall to my feet when I saw the crocodiles closing in on us, and quickly. Looking around hastily feeling Renji and Shinji press their backs against my own. Finding no way out unless if we were acrobats kind of just using them as pads to jump off of. But that was only in movies. Feeling a tug, I yelped turning to see Shinji shaking my shoulder and grab a tree.

"Climb, climb, climb!"

"But poison-"

"Ichigo you choose. Poison or eaten alive. Poison or-"

"Shut up and move!" Snapped at him and grabbed a part of the tree as well as Renji. We pulled our feet off of the ground just as the crocodiles snapped their mouths shut. Feeling their teeth brush my shoe, it made me shiver. Climbing quicker as they pressed their bodies further up the tree.

"Hurry up!" Looking up, Renji was already half way up the tree.

"He really is a monkey." Grumbled,

"Told you so." Shinji grunted out while pulling himself up further. Getting to a limb where Renji sat and balanced on it before sitting having my legs clutched around it and my ankles locking together. Looking down at the crocodiles, there were so many of them. Pulling the camera up showing them down below.

"That was close. Nice thinking fairy. No surprise you'd think of fluttering up a tree."

"Says the one who is a monkey and came up a tree like a-"

"Guys seriously! " Scowling a bit more having the camera lay back against my chest. Turning my body back towards Renji and got my backpack in front of me.

"What are you doing now?" Renji bit out still a bit peeved at Shinji. Shuffling through the back soon finding what I wanted. Pulling out the pamphlet that was slightly damp the pages were delicate to the touch, and some ink smears. But other than that it was in good condition since it was in the middle of my clothes being protected well when we fell and everything else.

"Seeing where we are. Or estimate. Maybe we can find our way back with this…"

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Renji asked looking like he had a right to be angry with me. Holding down a twitching brow, I glared,

"Well why didn't you think of it at all?" He pursed his lips a bit before huffing. Hearing Shinji do a little quiet chuckle. Now studying the map of the pamphlet feeling completely lost in this till I spotted the river.

"Here's the bridge. But it doesn't show any river under it…that's stupid. What kind of map shows no river under it?" Irritated I snapped at the paper.

"Maybe it only shows the map of the park events. Guess its no help. I guess we have to improvise." Normally I wouldn't mind improvising, but this improvising could mean death and I want to get them out alive. Even though they've been bugging me non-stop. Closing my eyes for a moment thinking of anything that we can do without falling to our death and being eaten.

"Ichigo?" Pulling my eye lids open having the pamphlet shoved into the bag and pulled it onto my back once more.

"Let's use the trees to our advantage. We'll follow the limbs to the next tree till the crocodiles are out of sight. Then we'll get down and head back towards the pigs, but hopefully around them." There wasn't much to argue about, it was just about the only thing we could do since our cell phones were either smashed by a tree, a rock, or soaked to the last electrical life it had. It's a miracle my camera survived. We slowly made progress with the trees. The trees soon went green to orange saying the sun was setting. Looking down below, there hasn't been a crocodile in site for a while, and the sounds of water were mostly gone.

"Lets get down and rest. We'll have one stay up at a time to be on watch." They did a little confirmation sound. Making our way down the tree, Shinji slipped and caught onto Renji's pants making them both tumble down to the ground that was a good ten feet away. Wincing a bit when they smacked the ground harshly.

"Damn it Shinji why did you grab me?"

"Get your ass off of me. You're fat."

"Densely packed. This is pure muscle baby."

"Don't call me baby unless you turned fairy, monkey boy. " Making my way off of the tree as they continued to bicker. Pulling a shirt out of my bag and put it over my shoulders to conserve some heat and used my bag as a pillow.

"I'm going to sleep." It went ignored but I was too tired to care. You know how in those **I'm Alive** or **I shouldn't be alive** stories you hear about on the animal planet or something? And all the ones that are lost in the forest, woods and so forth are to wound up to fall asleep? I didn't seem to have that problem. The sleep had pulled me in like hot chocolate to a kid. The deep, peaceful slumber I was in was ended way to soon. Or felt like it,

"Ichigo, Ichigo wake up." Groaning a bit to the voice that slowly became clear. Blinking open an eye to see Shinji crouching in front of me.

"What?"

"It's morning we should probably get going." Sitting up slowly rubbing the crust out of my eyes.

"Did you guys sleep at all?"

"Yeah we took the look out shifts since you were out like a rock." Renji said while stretching a bit with a piece of jerky hanging from his lips. Food made my stomach rumble a bit. Giving a nod I went through my bag and grabbed the lunch that was provided by at the gate. Three lunches to be exact. And we had to preserve as well.

"Guys don't forget to take an easy on the food. We don't know when we'll run into any more out here." Renji looked up at me, the beef stick in his mouth almost completely gone.

"Oh…"

"You ate all of yours?" Both Shinji and I yelled at him. He grinned sheepishly having a large hand rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Oops."

"Tsk fine you're the one starving because I'm not sharing my food." Shinji grumbled having his pack pull further up onto his shoulders and started off in a direction away from the crocodiles.

"Wha-"

"Don't look at me." Said in the same tone as Shinji and left in the same direction.

"Come on guys don't you care if I die?"

"No."

"Seriously?" Ignoring him finally and started to take the lead remembering which way we came and avoided going near water sounds as much as possible. When the forest started to get thinner I started to go towards that muffled sound of water. Only getting a few complaints from Renji. Drinking some bagged bottle like water that came with the meal. Slowly drinking it. A light growling noise filled my ears. Stopping and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Shinji questioned, doing a little nod taking the plastic bag of water from my lips and looked harder around the endless sea of green.

"I didn't hear anything." Renji grumbled, doing a shrug we continued on. A beep came, looking down and sighing.

"My batteries are dead."

"Does it matter? No matter where you turn everything looks the same. You got enough film of the forest to last one a life time." Taking it off, we ignored Renji again who did an unpleased groan towards us.

"Here I'll get the batteries."

"Thanks Shinji." He dug around and did an 'ah ha' noise when he found them. I grabbed my camera and popped out the dead batteries having them shove deep down in my dirty jean pockets.

"Camera." Spinning it back he pushed the batteries in after messing up twice. Another growl like noise came but this time it was different.

"Grr." Echoed around us. The click of the camera's bottom going into place came after it.

"Tell me that was your stomach starving Renji." Shinji pleaded almost. Watching, Renji shook his head declining it. Looking up and past some trees to see a small cave and a pack of black panthers in it. The beep of my camera filled the air. It fell back onto my stomach when Shinji spotted the panthers as well and had dropped the camera.

"Ah ha ha." Laughing nervously, well I had better mornings that's for sure.

* * *

Lyrics at tope : Make me strong by Sami Yusuf

Hey guys sorry for the very LONG wait. Heh I really have no excuse except I had five different ways how Grimmjow and Ichigo would meet...I'm still a bit conflicted on it. But I'll write whatever comes out because its starting to drive me nuts.

Thank you so much, so much, for your reviews. I cherished them very much.

And thank you to those who alerted/favorited/etc this story :)

Also thanks for the support on my grandmother passing. Its still a bit hard, but life comes with loss. No one goes through life without any. So you just got to move on.

I hope this is alright, it's more like a filler on how they ended up at the panther 'den' . The next chapter will be the meeting! Meow.


	4. The Fight

All is lost again

But I'm not giving in

I will not bow

I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall

I will not fade

I will take your breath away

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Feeling the humid air thicken when more panthers slowly came out from behind trees. I had already started counting how many there were but had lost count when some fell into hiding again and some others popped out from behind a bush confusing me if they were the same or a different panther. I know it was well over twenty…maybe.

"Guys those are panthers." Renji whispered, doing a nod having my head turn to the right. I saw a couple there as well. Their glittering green eyes narrowed at us dangerously as they approached us in silence. The silence that they approached was unnerving. You couldn't hear a step they made.

"I'm confused." Shinji whispered, only able to nod once more.

"How are we going to get away?" Shinji whispered to us.

"Run?" Offered up knowing it was a stupid idea before I had spat it out. Noticing the panthers approaching faster and us walking backwards quicker. Low growls filled the area. It felt like the growls were coming from each direction making me confused on which way to go.

"Sacrifice?" Scoffing a bit to Renji's offer. But it seemed like the best one at the moment. Maybe I can distract them all for a moment so they could get away?

"Oh sure why don't you stay here. And Ichigo and I will leave. I'm sure a big moron like you could do it. Or die trying." Ignoring them, analyzing all of them. There seemed to be fifteen of them.

"Why the hell should I do it? Ichigo is the one who led us here to a pride of panthers." We were now doing a light jog backwards. Half turned to see where we were running to.

"Panthers shouldn't even be in a pride, pack, or whatever. They are loners." Shinji exclaimed, I could tell he held the urge to yank out some of his beautiful blond locks to the confusion of that.

"So you're telling me that Ichigo led us to the only pride of panthers in the whole fucking world?" Renji snapped, I felt his heated glare on the back of my head. One panther lunged towards us I could hear Renji and Shinji suck in a breath. Only one idea came into mind, I lunged back. Turning my side towards the panther, and having my arms curled up to my chest. Its claws by passed me, my head-heading straight for it's wide-open mouth. I saw my reflection in its bright green eyes, for a moment it felt as if time slowed down. I didn't hear my name yelled out by the both of them. Or notice my head lowering down out of the way of the wide mouth. Just as fast as time slowed, it sped up again.

Soft fur pressed against my side as we both tumbled to the ground. Its arms curled around me, I pushed up feeling the claws digging into my back.

"Run!" Yelled, roars filled the forest. I looked down at the panther trying to snap at my throat. My hands were some how already around its throat pushing down. Squeezing tighter, its claws went deeper. But the adrenaline that shot through my veins made it feel painless. Its eyes were becoming dazed, I took quick notice of Shinji and Renji being gone along with half of the panthers that were here. Just as the panther was about to pass out, I was tackled from the side being taken down again.

My arms shot out in front of me as rather girly yell echoed to my ears.

"Renji!" Snapped, rolling quickly till my backside hit a tree. A soft padded paw pressed against my chest. Looking up, a panther stood there having its other paw raised and coming down. My fist shot forward hitting the panther directly in the throat. I could feel it collapse slightly as I pulled away. It stumbled away. I quickly pulled myself up and paused. The six panthers there stared at me with heated eyes. Glaring at them, what was their problem? Never mind them. If they weren't going to attack me, then I was going to take that to my advantage.

Turning I ran in direction of the yells only looking back momentarily. The panthers just stood in their place and stared at me running. What is with that? Wondered only briefly before continuing on. In another part of the forest not too far away was a light huff of breath. A few images passing through the trees with a trail of blue. Fierce blue eyes tried to set fire to the trees ahead. They could hear the battle roars of their kin. The scent of blood filled the air as they got closer spurring them to go faster.

"Mother."

Back with Ichigo he was still trying to find Shinji and Renji who were making themselves noticed to the entire forest. Growling a bit I turned in another direction.

"Renji, Shinji where are you?"

"Ichigo watch out!" Looking to the side to see them under roots of a tree that were tangled every where above and under ground. The panthers turned to me and growled lowly.

"Wait how the hell did you escape the others?"

"Not now Renji." Shinji snapped at Renji, taking the panthers light distraction for an opening. Dashing towards the one in the middle. Just as it turned back to me I tackled it to the ground with my arms wrapped around it. Twisting my body on its back I held the scarf of its neck. My back now pressed against the ground and the panther on top facing the others who got closer and clawed at my legs that were the only thing exposed. The panther held in my grasp thrashed violently. Hearing a yelp like cry from two others. I looked to the side to see Shinji and Renji doing the same thing.

Hissing a bit not seeing a paw from a panther shooting down towards the exposed part of my face. My muscles ached wanting to release the thrashing panther, but I pushed the pain away. A single claw sliced some skin in my hairline from the middle of my forehead and part of the skin by my ear. Cursing a bit, a loud and deep roar filled the area startling me. I let go of the panther when the other panthers seemed to back a bit. My body moved on its own, standing along with Renji and Shinji I grabbed them by the arms ready to run like the wind but they didn't budge.

"What is it?" Snapped, Shinji turned me around I felt like the wind was just knocked out of me again. There stood a very naked man with the longest hair I've ever seen. And definitely the most unique color of hair I've seen. It is the same color of his eyes. They are shaded an ice blue or sky blue, maybe azure? He glared at us like we just ran over his dog or something like that.

"Ichigo…that guys naked."

"Mhm" Mumbled now letting my eyes travel down his thickly corded neck to the wide span of his torso.

"And dirty…like a dirty wet dream."

"Mhm…" Repeated taking in the curves of his hips.

"His dick is huge too."

"Mmhmm." Hummed out eyeing what he just brought up for a longer period of time then the rest I had studied.

"Can I take a picture?"

"Nu uh."

"Aw why not? He's fucking naked. How come all of the hot guys are not gay, not interested, or wild? That's fucked up. Renji are you checking him out too?"

"There's a difference between checking one out, and admiring the amount of work that went into ones muscles." Renji said poorly defending his straight pride.

"Yeah just check out those ass muscles." Shinji said dully towards Renji. I ignored them both, I couldn't help but admire him as well. But then I took notice of more panthers than I had last checked. About eleven more to be exact. Watching, they were going around him. Not ready to attack him or anything. He did a light noise that made my ears twitch a bit. The panther I tackled went up to him and had its head rub against his hand.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Whispered to them,

"What? Hey why are they acting like he's their friend?" Renji asked, had he just noticed that?

"Guys I think we should run while they aren't moving." Said quieter than before.

"Can we take a picture first?"

"No."

"Just one I mean it's not every day you see a guy in all of his naked, dirty, hot glory surrounded by panthers."

"No!" Snapped in his direction giving him a glare for a moment, he huffed. I returned my gaze to the non-moving pride? Only to lock my eyes with azure ones, sucking in a sharp breath. Those eyes were dangerous. A twitch came in the wild mans foot. That had me turning immediately and grabbing Renji and Shinji by the shirt and ran down the forest path.

"Whoa what was tha- Oh shit run faster, run faster, run faster!" Renji yelled now turning running ahead of us. Spotting hanging vines not to far.

"Go to the vines and climb them!"

"They can climb trees you know." Renji pointed out, I wanted to make him trip and get mauled by the panthers. But I held the urge to do so.

"Just do it monkey!" Shinji snapped back at him. I heard the pattering feet come closer and closer. My legs burned but pulled forward faster despite how bad they started to hurt.

"Ichigo you can let go of us. You're dragging us!" Shinji yelled. I was ignoring them a lot and I believe for a good reason. At the vines I pulled my arms up flinging them at the vines. They gripped it without a second thought. Turning, they were on our heels. Looking up grabbing a vine, not taking long to start a quick climb up. The vine I held jerked harshly. Looking down, wild man I now nickname Tarzan for a obvious reason was climbing up the same vine I was on.

His gaze met my own again, entranced. They were so captivating.

"Ichigo move!" Both Renji and Shinji yelled. Snapping out of it I headed up the rope again.

"Watch out!" Looking up, a panther was on a limb of a tree now swiping at me. Thrusting my body forward on the vine and kicking up. My foot hit its side. The panther roared in pain. I heard another roar below me. I didn't need to look down to know who it was exactly. Quickly climbing the rope again, seeing Shinji and Renji in the middle of the vines that no panther could get to. Feeling a harsh tug on my ankle. The tug was so hard it made me lose grip, falling, my arms flew out behind me. Feeling the vines I grabbed onto them. Looking up, blue eyes stared down at me. Kicking up my free foot effectively kicking Tarzan in the jaw. Watching his head snap back. His grip on my ankle only tightened making me cringe a bit. He growled looking back at me. Blood slid down his cracked lip. I noticed blood sliding down most of my face from the earlier attack by the panther's claw.

Looking up to Shinji and Renji. Then to the panthers on the bottom that seemed to be sitting or just standing there staring up at us. My gaze back on Tarzan whose focus seemed solely on me.

"Renji you got your zabimaru on you?" Asked before yanking on my foot. Tarzan maneuvered with the vines now above me his hand came down just like a panthers paw swipe. It didn't look all that dangerous till I spotted his long fingernails that were shaped just like panthers as well. Letting go of the vines dodging the clawed hand. Gripping the vines once more. Bringing my leg he didn't hold forward. He refused to let go of my ankle.

"Yeah, one second!"

"You had zabimaru on you this whole time? You could have used it!" Shinji scolded, now wasn't the time for fighting!

"Shut up I forgot about it! Ichigo catch!" Looking up at Renji seeing his balisong knife dropping down towards me. Tugging on the vines hard having my body push up into Tarzan's. Extending a hand feeling the cool metal fall into my hand. Gripping tightly on the vine, I felt a hand press against my chest and shove me downwards. Before going too far down I wrapped my hand around one of the many vines. Tarzan's eyes landed on the 'shiny' object in hand. Letting one part of the handle go. The knife fell open and twisted. Gripping onto the handle having my body thrown towards Tarzan again whose eyes never left the knife. He finally let go of my ankle and grabbed my wrist that held the knife. Laughing a airy laugh, his gaze snapped to me daring me to do it again.

Letting to of the knife I caught it with my other hand and sliced at the vines. Those beautiful blue eyes widened. Smirking a bit, I looked up at Renji and Shinji throwing the knife back up.

"Ichigo what the hell do you think you're doing?" Renji yelled now sliding down the vine, but Shinji stopped him.

"Hey this is bullshit. If you wanted to commit suicide with a hot guy you could have just said so!" Shinji's words went ignored as Tarzan and I fell. Grabbing his hand that reached out for a vine. He glared at me and had his other hand come forward like a bullet and dig his nails into my arm that held his own. Trying to ignore the sharp stinging pain that came from it. I adverted my gaze to the ground that was surprisingly closer than I had thought it would be. Letting go of his, we both grabbed a vine. Our feet grazed the ground.

Letting go, the panthers backed up just as I thought they would. It looked like they thought it was between Tarzan and me only. Like this fight would determine how this would pan out. Feeling a sharp pain through my side, it didn't take long to notice Tarzan attacking me again.

"Ichigo!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I got monkey-brains!" If Shinji were good at anything, it would be observing a situation. Hissing in pain a bit grabbing my side. Where the hell did my backpack go during all of this? Did it come off when I was facing the first pack of panthers at the beginning when I had rolled to the tree or something? Forgetting the pack for a moment leaning away from another blow.

If his blows were all going to be that powerful, then this would be a long fight. And it was, back and forth for a long period of time had me drained. You could tell it was getting late by the chill in the air and the light that was glowing on the trees. Unfortunately I was in worse shape than Tarzan there who was standing a few feet from me staring at me with the same look he's been giving me since the beginning even though I was on my hands and knees.

"Ichigo." Whisper echoed only a bit. I looked to the side, Shinji and Renji were there ready to approach but a panther hissed at them. Renji made the first wrong move and shoved the panther aside. Tarzan was almost over there immediately.

"No!" Shouted moving. Not really able to concentrate on anything with how much blood I lost. My arms were splayed out in front of them. Barely able to keep on my feet, Tarzan held his hand from coming down like it had so many times before. Tackling him down to the ground, those eyes seemed…curious. Jesus everything was so fucking fuzzy. I felt warm skin heating up my own. Focusing once more, his eyes had this certain fire in them that spurred something in me. The spur started to expand when I felt his breath dancing across my lips. Humming with a bit content to that. My little inner-confusing-spur moment was ended when the two made a move again.

Moving up off the battered body of Tarzan's and shoved Renji and Shinji out of the way of another attack they had brought upon themselves. Why couldn't they stay still?

"Ichigo-" On the ground by a heavy panther I glared up at them,

"Quit fucking intervening!" They moved again, the panther on me lunged towards them. Like before I was in front of them. A roar went through the forest making even Tarzan stop. Looking up, a panther stood there looking rather weak. Tarzan did this light purr noise that made me want to squirm. The panther that made its entrance with other panthers looked at me then Tarzan doing a purr of, I'm guessing she, her own.

Tarzan looked back to me then to Renji and Shinji behind me. The panther that looked like it wanted to kill Shinji and Renji for moving blinked towards the woman panther then to us. I swear all of their eyes softened even big bad Tarzan's. Was I left out of a loop or something?

"What's going on?" Shinji whispered.

"Beats the hell outta me." Renji replied. I couldn't have answered better myself. All of the panthers seemed to relax. Some even started to leave; baffled we just stared not sure what was going on. The woman panther looked towards us again before coming over. Sucking in a breath when her eyes went over me completely. She moved another foot, her head nudging my hand that was out in front of Renji,

"What?" Questioned, her eyes went back to me then to my hand. Warily, I moved my hand and pressed it against her cheek and rubbed it slowly. She did a light purr before opening her mouth and grasping it lightly and tugged me along.

"Agh?"

"I think we should go with the flow…so…" Renji carried out and pushed me forward making me stumble a bit. Sending a glare his way, Shinji shrugged a bit. I felt a burning sensation, looking back up. Tarzan was staring at me heatedly before walking away with some other panthers.

"I think mama panther just saved our asses." Why though? Questioned. Soon we were back to where we started. Taking quick note: my backpack was resting against slightly hidden with some plants. You can see the straps were sliced. So that's how it happened. Being pulled further into the den. I felt a bit uneasy when passing all of the panthers. But eased a bit when we came to this watering like hole. She stopped and let go of my hand giving me a nudge with her nose to it. Shinji and Renji behind me went in the watering hole clothes and all.

"This feels good. Hey Ichigo come in here before she bites your ass to make you move."

"The fuck is happening?" Groaned out before going in the cool water having my camera tossed to the side on some grass.

"No clue, but I ain't going to question mama-panthers motives. You all right though? They wouldn't let us help you or anything." Sighing heavily to Shinji's soft words, sinking in the water I stared up at the endless trees to the sky that was hidden.

"I'm fine."

* * *

"Tell me why the hell you didn't let me kill their asses again?" Hissed at mother who came back from the watering hole. She looked not really amused by this whole situation.

"Yeah they invaded our territory." Snapped one of the younger panthers. Honestly there were so many here I didn't know it wasn't funny. They were Talia's, Lucas's, and Rudi's kids, kids, kids whom have kids. It was a long line of kids. And excuse me if I couldn't keep track of all 165 names. Thankfully only fifty were here.

"That and they are food. Even if they look like blue-gorilla." Ruru said, a child of Rudi's. Go figure her children on down have to make it their personal adjective to make my life hell. Can't a guy get a break from any generation? Man I feel like an old man now.

"That and they were the ones who threatened us first by roaring out to us like that and marching right on in like this was their territory." I wouldn't know since I wasn't here in the beginning. But I wanted to ask questions later when I came out and saw the three of the strange-attackers had Lucas and two of his kids pinned to the ground using them as a shield of sorts. My main interest was with the one with orange fur. The fire that burned in his golden brown eyes was intriguing.

"Mom are you listening?" Talia asked with a light growl. Mother sighed heavily, that sigh of "I'm getting to old for this" came out.

"Those animals were oblivious. They weren't here to harm any of us."

"Tell that to my broken tooth." Growled one of the kids under their breath.

"And my broken rib."

"And-"

"Shut up! What do you expect them to do when you charge? Stand there? Of course if you bite they are going to bite back." She lectured. It never ceases to amaze me that no matter how old she gets she can still lecture us pretty good.

"So we should have let them walk right on in?"

"Even if they didn't pose a threat we could have still ate them," One said I glared at flower whom had said that. She had whispered it under her breath, but it didn't go unheard by mother. Mother shook her head and rested on the ground comfortably.

"Not with the way Grimmjow was eyeing the orange-Alfa one." Blinking suddenly being the center of attention.

"What?" Snapped innocently having my arms crossed over my chest loosely. A light chuckle came from Rudi,

_Oh great here it comes._

"Yeah you looked like you were about to take him back to your cave."

"Shut the hell up! I was not." Grumbled and leaned against a tree. Scattered chuckled went through the forest. I sighed; I could live without family at times. Even more so without my personal hell bringer Rudi…plus her demon children.

"You all don't get it. Have you no pride?" Our attention turned back to mother,

"You should honor one who was willing to die for its family. They are more like us than you give them credit for. Just like Grimmjow. You saw it correct?" She asked looking towards me. Scowling a bit looking off to the side as the image of the orange one had thrown his body more than once in front of the two others taking the hit from Rudi and I.

"He wasn't fighting you to defeat you Grimmjow." Turning my attention back to her,

"He was fighting to protect them." Loud snaps drew our attention to the side. Blinking to Orange coming out from the hidden water hole with the two others behind him. He blinked up at all of us, the two behind him were making strange noises that had seemed slightly familiar. But don't know where I heard it before. Slowly he continued. The other two looked a bit oblivious messing with some weird thing that had been hanging from Orange's neck through our whole fight. I had been wary at first, but he seemed to ignore it as if it wasn't there. So I ignored it.

Feeling interest perk when his chest wasn't covered by that strange-cover-thing that was over the rest of him. Feeling my lips pull upward a bit when my eyes went down his torso. That really looked like it needed to be soothed. Mmh I could soothe it for him perhaps? Frowning a bit when he passed, my eyes had met the damage done on his back. You could see claws on each side of his back. It is a deep wound.

"You really beat that one up." Mother said with a low tone,

"I didn't do all of that!" Snapped drawing the attention of the three animals that were slowly making their way away from the den.

"You did most of it though. Why don't ya go lick it?" Lucas purred out making Rudi snort out a laugh.

"Better hurry they are booking it out of here." Turning, they were doing a run out of here. A clench came in my chest, I was already going after the three with a few laughs echoing behind me. Using the trees to travel I saw them, jumping down, they jumped back a bit to my appearance. They stared at me. I looked at Orange who looked ready to pounce on me if I made any sort of hostile move. Grinning, he blinked and cocked his head to the side a bit.

_Well that's cute._

Walking towards them, he tensed up a bit. Reaching forward grabbing his wrist, pulling, his eyes narrowed at me. More of the monkey-like noises were made from the ones behind him. He looked at them for a moment before returning his gaze to me. Feeling his muscles relaxed, he allowed me to pull him directing him. Grinning wider pulling him in the forest. The other two curiously popped their head from behind a tree and stared at us. Glaring at them, they blinked before grinning themselves and leaving. Orange said something to them and then repeated it. Staring, I saw this red tint flush across his cheeks. His gaze went back to me quickly. His eyes were wide. Pulling having my other hand glide across his neck. That red tint wen darker. Brushing my cheek against his own. He jerked a bit, but I held him there.

I stared at him in the corner of my eyes; his eyes seemed to glimmer in the moonlight that had managed to break through the thick leaves. They were staring back at me. Moving back just a bit pressing our foreheads together not able to help a slight purr that came up. Instantly his cheeks went blood red.

_Very cute._

* * *

Yes I am a few hours late, I am sorry! So sorry. I had been busy all day with my brother that I didn't get a chance to write it.

And if you must know I don't write a chapter till on the day of my due date. So yes I just wrote all of this in...two or three hours. I didn't expect it to be so long to be honest. But oh well right?

I hope you like the cliff hanger ;) hehehe

Okay I'm gone!

Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them most of all.

(thank you to those who alerted/faved etc.)


	5. Tasteful Strawberry

_S.O.S. please someone help me._

_ It's not healthy, for me to feel this way _

_Y.O.U are making this hard, _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right _

_S.O.S. please someone help me_

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

They left me! They left me all alone with the guy that was trying to kill me not but an hour ago. Did I miss something? Shouldn't we stick together in times of danger? I thought we should, but apparently they didn't. They just grinned like two idiots and watched me be dragged off by Tarzan here who smiled at me in a way that made my mind go all girly. Where he was taking me right now is unknown. Right now he's just pulling on my hand and leading the way. I wish I had time to grab a shirt out of my torn backpack. Because every time he looks over at me, it looks like he just wants to nibble on me till he's satisfied.

And his eyes, god his eyes, wanna talk about a wild fire? Just look at those seductive blue eyes. I was half tempted to throw a bucket of water on him to see if that would turn the blazing inferno that swirled and flickered into a small smoldering pit. But any kind of heat in his eyes would make me want to do laps around the forest. Hell I thought I died when he rubbed his cheek against mine nuzzling lightly and purred. Yes he fucking purred. I totally had a girly-squeal-moment about that. It still sends shivers down my spine when I remember how deep and low it was. It was like a soft vibration going across your skin. And the tone of his voice when that happened? Let's just say if he purrs again I'll be going into cardiac arrest.

Which brings up another subject. Why the hell did he purr in the first place? Or nuzzle my cheek? I thought my cheeks were going to burn off my face because of how bad I was blushing. How does a guy purr anyway? That's more of a cat thing! Humans aren't supposed to purr. Then again humans didn't exactly raise him… I think. On a side note I was hungry and a bit dizzy. Must be from the blood loss from the wounds. Speaking of the wounds, they stopped bleeding. They were just open and gross looking right now. They needed to be stitched up before they heal like that and leave ugly marks, especially the gash on my brow. I wonder how he was doing, turning my attention to Tarzan-Mowgli-George whatever classical jungle guy he is. He was trotting down the bumpy forest path with his green stained feet without a care in the world.

Examining his backside. Bruises scattered his body, along with a few minor cuts. I had found use for a stick for a brief moment before he snapped it in half and hit the part he broke off over my head. He acted like they weren't there. I looked at his hand that held my own; he held it rather gently considering he's a bad-ass-jungle-dude. Who is naked, oh so very naked, may I remind you how hard it is not getting a boner around a sexy guy like this? This brings a whole new meaning to the quote, 'wildest man of my dreams.' But never in my dreams had I seen a guy with hair blue hair that goes down to his ankles, tanned skin over thick muscles that are worth praising. Who is in the jungle, untamed, and did I forget to say naked? No I didn't.

Suddenly he stopped. Almost running into him I turned to the side a bit to avoid that collision. I can only imagine what would happen if I was on top of this guy. I'm pretty sure my pants wouldn't be on for very long that's for sure. Stomping down the images that came with that thought, I so don't want to have a bulge going on when I'm around this guy. Staying in my spot while he jumped over a small log and kicked leafs out of the way of what appears to be a cave. He disappeared in the cave. Which is good, now that I'm alone I can try and see how bad the puncture marks are on my back. I can honestly say this whole adventure is starting to wear heavily on my body. It would have helped probably if I didn't take a free fall down into trees then have a ride down a rocky river. Then again it would have helped immensely if I didn't fight Tarzan or even run into the panthers.

Moving that thought out of mind. I twisted my body trying to see my back or feel the wounds with the tips of my fingers. Poking one lightly and winced. Now that the adrenaline was down the pain came through. And right now my body was singing in it. _Damn it I need a mirror or something._ Cursed a bit hearing a crack. Looking to the side to see a slightly dumbfounded Tarzan staring at me from the edge of his cave. I was in a position looking like I was ready to be a bench or ready to do a back flip or something. With both hands on the ground, back arched upwards, and my feet firmly planted on the ground as well. I had a hand up and rubbing the outside of a puncture wound when he came out. Pulling myself up and out of the position, he just stared at me. _Awkward. _

He sat some leaf like plate that has weird green stuff on it, down on the ground. Watching curiously as he leaned back onto his hands and twisted them on the ground. Doing what I was just doing a few moments ago. But ended up sliding and falling on his head. A little choke like noise came from him, I snorted. He rolled over and glared at me. I covered my mouth and coughed a bit. He did a nod and huffed a bit before giving me the look he gave me when he was fighting me. I felt my leg muscles tensing wanting to go into a defensive stance. He dipped his fingers into the green goop that rested on the leaf he brought out. Narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously then moved back when he lunged at me. Turning away but an arm curled around my waist keeping me in place. Suddenly a sharp burning pain went through my back feeling like needles stabbing my skin repeatedly.

"Shit!" Looking back, barely able to see that he was rubbing on the green stuff onto the puncture wounds. What the hell is in that green goop, lemon juice and salt? It burned more the foamy-bubbly wound cleaning liquid. Jerking a bit more when he added more to another puncture wound. Did I say a bit? No I mean I threw my body forward making him lose balance, in return set me free. Stumbling away soon running off but didn't get to far when crackling came from above.

I soon found myself with my face in the ground and a firm yet soft surface holding my head there. If the burning weren't so bad I'd be blushing up a volcano right now since his ass is on my head. More burning came from the rest of the punctures. Muffling into the ground, having my hands wave around trying to grab a hold of him and yank him off. Or his maybe his hair.

Searching for the soft blue locks, my air supply was running on empty. Feeling the soft locks going through my fingers. Briefly enjoying the feeling before grabbing it and tugging hard making him fall backwards. Gasping when fresh air filled my lungs. Spitting out some dirt and wiped off my face trying to be careful when my fingers went across the wound there. It brought a new meaning to rubbing dirt in it.

Finally looking up, blinking widely when my eyes met a rather nice package a foot from my face. Pushing myself back, scurrying a bit and forced myself to look up, Tarzan stared down at me with a look that conveyed slight annoyance. A green-gooey finger came towards the cut on my brow. Wincing and closing my eyes before his finger even touched it. When no burning pain came, I slowly opened an eye to see his finger lingering over it. Spotting his eyes studying the wound for a moment then locking his gaze with my own. Tarzan let out a soft sigh having his fingers rub against a bush having the goop come off.

Cocking my head to the side, he looked back at me with pursed lips a bit. It was getting harder to see him since it was night time out here and the moon was almost useless because of the tree cover. His now clean hand was coming towards me; he seemed to hesitate a bit before having his fingers slid up the sides of the bruising skin next to the cut. He stepped closer, doing my best to ignore his…mh…yeah anyway. His fingers caressed the skin gently and pushed the orange tresses of hair out of the way. Relaxing to his soft touch not noticing his next step closer and other subtle movements. I felt like that his feather soft caress was trying to make me fall asleep. And it was working.

It was when heat flared across my cheek, did I open my eyes. Sucking in a quick breath. He was an inch from straddling my hips. He didn't seem to know what kind of position he was in. Well I can honestly say he is an aggressive yet beautiful fighter. But has the innocence of a five-year-old. Averting my gaze from him completely trying to ignore the position. _The smell of locker rooms. The smell of locker rooms. _ Repeated in my mind not only feeling a bit gross but also successfully getting rid of an oncoming boner. That was till a warm, wet sensation slid up the cut. My vision blocked by a thick tanned neck. Realizing he was licking the wound, now would you please excuse me while my brain shuts down? Thanks.

* * *

Cleaning the wound on his brow that was right next to the vibrant orange fur. Sliding my hand to the back of his neck holding his head in the position I wanted. He didn't struggle like the rest of the time. Letting my eyes fall to his. His dark brown eyes seemed to be unfocused. And that red tint that had been on his cheeks a while ago was back but a pink color this time. I wonder how much he will submit to this cleaning treatment since he obviously didn't like the other one. Which I'll admit is painful. But it works so well. Having my other hand come up and go across his jaw having his head tilt further back. Pleased with the submission, I continued having my tongue trail up the wound. It wasn't deep which is a good thing. But if not cleaned it would get infected.

Rudi had an infection on her butt before. I never want to have to clean anything like that again. Almost shivering to the thought of it. Forgetting it almost instantly when a strange small noise came from Alpha. I figured I'd call him that since I don't know his name. Staring at him, what was that noise? It sounded to low for Alpha to make, but there is nothing else around here to be making noises that sound like that. The dark brown eyes, that always seemed to catch the light of the moon in them no matter how little moonlight there was, glittered at me. Confused, did he make that sound? Continuing to get the dirt out, it came again. Pulling back making sure no other animal was around.

I didn't have any problem with the sound. In fact I rather enjoyed hearing it, even if it is an odd sound. My problem was if it was coming from him or not. And if it is coming from him, why is he making that sound? Was it me when I start to clean the wound? Did it hurt him? His eyes seemed like they were avoiding my own. _Why though?_ Moving my hand up his jaw, pressing in lightly. Feeling a curiosity jump when his lips parted and that soft sound came out again. It was coming from him. He didn't look in pain though. Was it like a happy sound? Like when I scratch mom behind the ear and she starts to purr happily? Rubbing his chin again having my hand that held the back of his neck start to rub slowly.

His body seemed to relax into it. Tilting my head to the side a bit, almost grinning when it came again. I could feel my ears twitching a bit when it came out once more. Feeling a familiar roll in my chest, a light roll of air came out of my mouth rumbling in the air quietly. Those eyes that were almost completely closed fell open. Pressing my nose against his cheek for a moment before licking at the wound again. Jolting back a bit when warm fingers slid up my arm. Focusing on those fingers wondering what he was doing with them. The sound that came from him now came from me but sounding deeper. Since when could I make that noise? But that felt so good. Is that what he is feeling?

Alpha was leaving me with many questions here. Letting the fingers continue their descent up my arm. I eyeballed the wound. It looked clean enough. Without him looking I swiped the healing solution off of one of the leaves I wiped it off on and went over the wound with it quickly. He hissed a bit and jerked backwards towards the ground. Holding him there, he rubbed the side of the wound with a few snapping like sounds coming from his mouth. One of them sounding familiar, very familiar. He had sounded it out earlier,

"Shit." He looked at me, grinning like I didn't do anything. His glare fell into a dull gaze. Taking in his appearance. Orange fur, sun kissed skin that was bruised badly. Most positive it wasn't my kin and I who did all of the damage. What covered his legs was a weird yet strangely familiar blue cloth. And his feet, I just don't know. I wondered if he had any other wounds that were hiding under that familiar stuff. On another wondering note: why does a lot of this stuff seem familiar?

Forgetting that when he did that sound, word, whatever again.

"Shit." No heat was behind it though. Shaking the thoughts away, I looked at him. He slid out away from me and was a nice strawberry red again from the neck up. I think even his chest was starting to flush a pink color. His eyes were down at the ground. Following his gaze to the ground only seeing dirt. Looking back at him, what was it? And why did he keep saying 'shit'? Shit. Why does it feel like I've heard that some where else before?

* * *

Two things you need to know before I continue. Brain: A gooey mess, like a puddle of melted ice cream. Body: Malfunctioning like rides at an amusement park. And usually the one you actually want to go on. What brought this huge melting malfunctioning mess to my door? He actually had a hard on and wasn't even acknowledging it in any way. Unless if purring in my ear was a way of saying he was incredibly turned on. Then I must have missed that not-so-silent message. How the hell am I supposed to ignore that?

He just looked at the ground then back at me with his head cocking to the side. Confusion was written all over those pinched-together brows. He didn't even think I was staring at that did he? Fuck I wish he didn't seem or well wasn't so innocent! Then again can you imagine this guy not being innocent? I'd probably be in a heap of trouble right now if he didn't have a clue about desire and stuff. Not that I'm saying I'm not in deep shit right now, but you know what I mean. Hmm, I wonder what he'd be like if he was raised with parents or you know, any human. How would he act, how would he speak? What does his voice sound like when talking?

"Shit." Feeling my body freeze on the hard ground to the voice that filled the air. Dragging my gaze from that wonderful delicacy that waved around proudly in the air. To those full lips that moved, "Shit." Was repeated. My question was now answered. He sounded as sinful as he looked. Forgetting about my libido for a moment and crawled forward quickly and grabbed his shoulders. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"You just spoke. How did you do that? Did you grow up with humans and get lost or something? What's going on? Aren't you a jungle guy? Do you know a way out of this place?" He looked incredibly thrown off by my sudden actions. Calming my racing nerves, the thought of actually getting out had my pulse sky rocketing. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. I took one hand off of his shoulder and pressed it against my own chest. If he can speak, and, maybe understand a bit of what I'm saying then there was something that needed to be done. So first things first,

"Ichigo." His brows just pinched together. It was like he was trying to understand me. Man, now I really felt like I was thrown in that Disney movie Tarzan.

"Ichigo." Pointed to myself then waved the hand to him. His eyes followed the slow motion. But it looked like he wasn't getting it. Having both of my hands in front of me and pointed to myself with both pointer fingers,

"Ichigo." Watching his lips that were curled into a scowl pull into a straight line before parting,

"Ichigo." _Oh god, help me survive._ It felt like he stopped my heart then and there. Finding myself doing a nod. He smiled softly and tilted his head to the side. Finding that it was a habit of his, a rather cute one.

"Ichigo." He purred out, biting down on my bottom lip. Is this torture or pleasure since I was lost in a jungle? I'll take both. Pointing at his chest, he looked at my finger then me. With my free hand I pointed at me again,

"Ichigo," Watching his azure gaze fall to the side in the very dim light. They fell narrow and serious. I observed him. He shifted a bit looking deep in thought. I jumped a bit when his gaze shot back to me. Wondering what he was thinking for a moment with those intimidating serious eyes. But relaxed when he looked at me with the tenderest look I have ever received from someone besides my own mother.

"Ichigo." He pointed at me. I nodded, watching as he pointed to himself. "Grimmjow." Holy shit he understands? He must have had some human contact then. Not much obviously, but some. Feeling like I should tap-dance or thank my lucky stars for stumbling upon him. Even if he did almost kill me. But hey it wasn't the first time the forest tried to kill me in the past two days. So this is a silver lining because I don't think crocodiles, wild pigs, or panthers speak.

"Grimmjow." He purred a bit. Cocking up a eye brow to that, "Grimmjow." His cheeks tinted pink, why the hell was he blushing? I was just saying his name? You'd think the guy would blush when he's licking me or sitting on me with a boner. But no, that's just weird.

"…Strawberry." Gaping at him.

"This is such bullshit. Even a wild forest guy who has very little knowledge of speaking and whom is practically a nudist and such can still tease me!" Snapped now standing pacing a bit. He watched me pace back and forth with wide unblinking eyes.

"Strawberry tasty." Freezing in my steps, crushing the heat that was about to flare out onto my cheeks. I looked at him, he wince a bit like I would yell at him. I sighed heavily; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N **8:30 P.m. my time so I got this out on time :)

Song: S.O.S. ~ Rihanna

My god Ichigo is really horny! Can you blame him? He's a teenager. Well so is Grimmjow but anyway,

I just killed myself just so you know. I will never again put all of my story update deadlines in one week. Not that I have a problem with writing 10,000+ words a week. I just like doing other stuff. That and I have alot of other stuff to do.

I was supposed to be moving the stuff from the garage into the basement. Yet I wrote this. I'm going to get my ass chewed out for not doing it. So yeah I'm going to go do that now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you for your reviews! (faves/alerts/subs/etc :] ) They mean the world too me.

While I was writing this I figured it would be best if I kicked up the speaking thing. Because at the begining it was rather difficult to explain alot of things without speech at all. But hopefully that came out well.

Okay I'm off!


	6. Not Fair

_When I see your face my heart's burst into fire _

_Hearts burst into fire_

_You're not alone _

_I know I'm far from home _

* * *

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

The forest glittered with newly risen sunlight, the birds sang to the sun as if saying "Good morning." Smaller critters were crawling about, the night crawlers now sleeping peacefully, everything just went in sync creating a peace that you can relax and just watch everything move. And of course avoid the poisonous things, if bitten by any of them you're really going to have a bad day. Something that wasn't part of the normal cycle of this peaceful place was the orange-haired animal sleeping soundly a foot away from me. I suppose his name is Ichigo since he kept repeating it and pointing to himself. Something about his language was familiar. The little things he said, I could understand somewhat.

It was a feeling of déjà vu each time he spoke. He had me sitting down in front of him for a while last night just repeating a word over and over again. Like having a leaf up and saying it's a leaf. I got that, I figured out how to say shut up in his tongue. He just blinked at me a few times before smacking me over the head. It seems no matter whom it is, they always hit me over the head for being told to shut their traps. Its not like it's insulting or anything like that. Grinning a bit, okay even I knew it was.

Sighing a bit crouching further forward feeling the heat radiating from Ichigo's body, it was pleasant. Not really hot like mother is with her thick fur coat. Just warm, it has this comforting feeling to it, and his scent. Even though his scent is covered in dirt, blood, and healing ointment there is still this strange musk scent under it that draws me in like a snake to a rabbit. Finding a light purr already forming in my chest. That was a thing that disturbs me. I never purred so much in my life. And I can't seem to control it around him along with many other things, but I won't get into that since he's starting to wake up.

Watching him shift and turn a bit, cocking my head to the side a bit and leaned down further having our noses barely touch. His heavy eyelids pulled open slowly. His eyes were glazed for only a moment before snapping wide,

"Ah!" Jerking back harshly now sitting on my heels, feeling shock pulse through me from the sudden yelp from Ichigo. He breathed raggedly and had a hand press against his chest lightly. What the hell was that for? He scared me there for a moment. Glaring at him, he took notice and returned a heated glare of his own.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" He snapped harshly at me, I only caught 'hell' and 'attack' in all of that. Frowning a bit wishing I could understand all of what he said. He sighed heavily and relaxed against a tree he had pushed himself against. But he wasn't relaxed for long when a loud screeching sound echoed through the trees. We both perked up to that, curiously wondering what could make that kind of bloody sound.

"Shinji?" Right, that was another thing he kept repeating last night. Along with 'friend' and 'Renji', got the friend part down. And guessed the other two words were his friends. I don't know, I think it's a good guess. Before I knew it Ichigo was dashing down the forest floor towards the sound.

"Ichigo." Said, I had fun saying his name. Even if it meant strawberry, which fits him well with how red his face can turn. Watching him skid a bit and look back at me, worry swirled in the brown depths. Scowling a bit when more stuff came out of his mouth I didn't understand. I got this 'help' word that came out. What was he thinking? Did he think his friends were in danger? That was highly unlikely. Thinking about that for a moment before feeling a little pit of uncertainty in that. It can be possible my cousins made themselves a snack? Standing up and dusting some dirt off before grinning at Ichigo, he looked a bit more relaxed as I came over with a skip in my step. Grabbing his arm, he looked at my hand then me.

Giving a pull in another direction, we couldn't have him going the wrong way now, could we? He followed the pull, I grinned wider to his trust in me. Again a pink-red like flush stained his cheeks. It was quite amusing to see his face change colors quite often. It was still cute no matter how many times his cheeks change colors. Including his neck at times which was really interesting. I don't think that is natural. But who knows, maybe his friends can turn strawberry red from the neck up as well.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I felt like a lost puppy following its master. It is pathetic. I wanted to run where the screeching sound of Shinji's came. But he seemed to rather walk than run at the moment. Taking his sweet ass time going over logs and such. But I couldn't just run in the forest blindly since I have no clue where we are. After all, most of the walk to his cave was in the dark. With my luck I'd end up at something worse than crocodiles and panthers put together. Maybe an anaconda pit, fall straight in the center. Yeah that's my luck.

And besides he was leading me around by my hand. Literally, his rough fingers curled around mine lightly while tugging me long. I wanted to complain that I didn't need my hand held. But he probably wouldn't understand. Of course yanking my hand out of his is optional. But then again this wasn't too entirely uncomfortable. So in other words…I liked him holding my hand without having the intentions of biting it off. Hearing another yelp, even if I enjoyed it so very much. I ripped my hand out of Grimmjow's and ran out ahead of him. Sliding down a log and jumping over a few roots and ran till I got to the opening. Panting slightly and looked around. My eyes landed on a very unexpected scene.

"No you damn animal it's not back forward, forward. Its back forward back with the right foot, then you repeat the motion with the left foot!" You know that saying that nothing is impossible? And a lot of people keep proving you wrong. And you also know in those Disney movies, the earlier ones. The ones that were actually good and for kids, where these animals would start singing and dancing and shit like that? Well that's what I'm seeing right now. Grimmjow was behind me also huffing and puffing but it stopped when he stared at what I was looking at.

Renji was giving dance lessons to a panther. Having it up on its hine legs while he moved forward and back. Shinji was sitting down with a different panther with his music player that was an inch away from dying probably and both had an earpiece in an ear. Watching the panther lifted its paw up and smack Shinji on the shoulder,

"Ow! Dammit quit doing that. It's on replay! I never, EVER met an animal that wanted to replay Toxic, or better yet listen to Brittany Spears! You're definitely a female. OW! What the hell was that for?" Heh well would you look at that. Panthers are dancing and listening to music. Panthers are…what the fuck! Am I missing something? Isn't there something wrong with this picture? How in gods name did this happen? Is this like a personal joke of God's? Is he trying to get his laugh of the day by having my brain go in circles because it's trying to wrap around this overly confusing situation?

"Oie, what the hell is going on here?" Asked still trying to wrap my mind around dancing and head-banging panthers. Shinji looked up at me and smiled evilly like he just knows something happened between Grimmjow and I when nothing really did happen. Other than saying my name pretty good Grimmjow can also say "Shut up" pretty well. The ass. Also I'm pretty sure now that he had some human contact to say that and understand me…somewhat.

"Well I was listening to my ipod and then I shoved one of my ear pieces in the panthers ear. I thought she would jerk away from it but instead she head butted me and took it away from me. After ten minutes of chasing her down she stopped and came over to me and kept smacking me with her paw till I got to the song she liked. Did you know this she-devil-panther likes Brittany Spears?" Deadpanning,

"No Shinji…I did not know that. Now why the fuck and how the fuck is Renji dancing with a panther?" Gesturing towards Renji who was being oblivious to my presence and just focused on the steps he was doing with the panther. Other panthers around us were watching them looking mildly amused by it all.

"Oh, that's easy neh. Before I had shoved the earpiece into pussycat's ear here, Renji and I was dancing to it. One panther took interest and, well, it was pretty much the same thing with the hitting till he got what the panther wanted. So, yeah. Brings a whole new meaning to dancing with the stars! Hey I said quit hitting me! Anyway how was your night with Blue there?" Looking towards Grimmjow, he smiled at me a bit. I held a groan to the devilish twinkle in his eye. God he was enjoying this scene too much. Looking back at Shinji, he was grinning just as bad as Grimmjow was.

"What? We didn't do anything. Shin-Shinji! Quit giving me that look. We weren't doing anything of the sort. Quit giving me that perverted eye. I swear to god that we didn't do anything like that. He just patched up my injuries with some agonizing medicine that made me see stars. And something else…" Leaning away from Grimmjow a bit. He had just brushed his nose to the side of my neck a bit. Shinji nodded and grinned lightly,

"And something else, like what?"

"Well…" Well he knows how to speak, mostly just says shut up, but still he can speak. Would you consider 'panther' being a language? It would be really interesting to have on a resumé. Languages known: Japanese, English, Panther. Anyway, I pointed to Shinji and looked at Grimmjow whose attention seemed to be solely on me.

"Shinji." He finally diverted his attention from me to Shinji. He stared at my blonde friend for a while. Shinji cocked up a slick blonde brow and looked at me then back at Grimmjow.

"Shinji…" His name rolled of Grimmjow's tongue like honey. It almost peeved me, but luckily I had stomped down the green machine before it could make its appearance completely known. Shinji stared at Grimmjow with wide eyes. Renji having ears of a fox or something stumbled in his step, accidentally stepping on the panther's paw, only to earn a smack across the face, claws and all. But only got light scratches, his pineapple red head looked over at us with wide eyes. Grimmjow taking notice of Renji's astounded expression.

"Pineapple head." Astounded look turned cold, a sharp heated glare was snapped in my direction and a loud, very loud, laughter from Shinji startled the panther next to him earning another strike. Even so Shinji didn't stop laughing. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head,

"He's better at saying fruit names?" Offered only to recipe a harsher glare from him.

"Yeah strawberry!" He snapped at me, Grimmjow pointed at me with the most innocent face. Renji grinned, that was till Grimmjow grinned,

"Ichigo."

"Aw fuck you kitten!" I watched delight swirl in the cerulean depths as Renji's lips formed into a slight pout.

"No, fuck you pineapple." Shinji wasn't the only one gaping at Grimmjow. For I also was gaping like a fish out of water at the blue haired beast whom seemed very, very familiar with inappropriate words more than any other kind of word. First it was shut up, now it's fuck you. Well I can see if he had any parenting at all that they were wonderful parents who knew how to discipline him very well.

"Since when could he talk! Yesterday he was all purr growl roar!" Renji snapped now ignoring the panther he had been dancing with completely. The panther didn't look like it minded much, matter in fact it looked very entertained at the moment with Renji steaming like a steam train from his ears.

"Since last night when I kept pointing to myself and saying my name. His name is Grimmjow by the way."

"Grimmjow? Are you sure? Maybe he just said that on accident." Shinji said while hitting a button on his ipod once he was smacked again by the female-panther. He seemed to be mostly ignoring the smacks dealt by the panther.

"Name, Grimmjow." He repeated.

"Okay, nevermind."

"Does he even know what fuck you means?" Growled Renji who looked one inch away from blowing off his steam pot. Probably because he knows if he goes up against Grimmjow that he'll get his ass wiped on the ground like yesterdays litter. Heh, get it, cat litter? And, never-mind. Looking at Grimmjow he looked back at me confused, then Renji then back at me and grinned. He took his hands and had them in front of his hips and rocked his hips forward. A snort heard. I turned my attention and saw Shinji covering his mouth suppressing yet another laugh.

"Okay so I stand corrected! He knows what it fuckin' means! But I bet you he's still a virgin."

"There isn't anyone around here to screw." Said having bestiality pushed out of my thoughts before it even came.

"Renji you're still a virgin even when you were around girls. So I wouldn't say anything about that subject. Unless if you want me ta pop yer' cherry right now. I don't mind a little nature love." Shinji sang, making Renji's ears turn red before the rest of his face did.

"Shut up!" Feeling my hand being grabbed, I diverted my attention back to the very naked, very sexy, very dirty tongued forest man Grimmjow. He just smiled at me lightly before nuzzling into my neck. It seems like this is becoming a habit of his. And this purring. How the fuck am I supposed to ignore this purring of his? It makes me want to squeal like a chick on a sugar high!

I mean it's so damn sexy! Have you ever had a very hot guy purr into your ear? I'm not talking sweet words of passion. I mean literal purring. And his hair! God his hair is amazing, his eyes, body, mmh lower parts…mmh. And yet he can still look at me with this kid-like expression of innocence. He's so cute and fluffy I'm going to die! Yeah, sorry I couldn't help it. I had watched that movie before leaving home. Anyway,

"Hey Ichi, I think he's trying to get your attention." Shinji spoke knocking me out of my trance of how manly yet childish Grimmjow is, and slightly perverted. A warm yet wet feeling swirled around my jaw line. Freezing, my eyes slowly fell to the side to see Grimmjow not an inch away from me with his tongue sliding against my jaw.

"AGH!" Practically flying away from him a good fifteen feet with a hand up to my jaw trying to wipe off the saliva and the tingling feeling that he had left behind, "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Hissed at him. I swear if my whole body could turn strawberry red, it would. It'd be just my luck that my blushing would get worse with age. Why is your penis red? Oh that? Don't worry about it. I'm an Indian! Kidding, kidding. Oh god, my penis blushing. I'd kill myself before letting that happen.

Grimmjow didn't respond he just came over and grabbed the hand of mine that wasn't trying to rip off the skin on my jaw.

"Whooo go Ichigo!" Whirling around to face Shinji, feeling my face get even hotter in the process,

"It isn't like that!"

"Right. Look to your left, then down." Following the instructions, I looked down towards the left only to see a half-hard Grimmjow. Looking up at him, he just cocked his head to the side looking a bit confused. This. So. Wasn't. Fair! Just to fucking innocent. I would feel like a child molester if I even touched him like that. Even though the thought was tempting. I mean no one is around to arrest me or anything. And if there was, I think I'd done it a long time ago just to get out of this place.

"Shut up!" Hissed at Shinji who laughed at me again, this time Renji joined in. Scowling, I glared at them before rubbing my forehead with the same hand that had a light sheet of saliva on it. Not really caring anymore. Peering over at Grimmjow again whose eyes turned serious. Right, he knew what Shut up meant. I think. But he didn't need to look so serious. The next move had me almost speaking gibberish. Grimmjow's long arm wrapped around me and pulled me tightly to his chest where I was being suffocated almost. Feeling the vibration, then hearing. A loud roar went through the place. Blinking a few times as the area fell into silence.

"Oh Ichi, I think you got yourself a protective lover on your hands." Shivering to the thought of that, I forced my head up to Shinji and glared,

"I do not!" Bit out, another growl came from Grimmjow. Staring at him momentarily before hearing Renji's low laugh,

"Yeah, you do." Groaning and giving up on arguing, I noticed something hard poking my thigh. Why couldn't anything go my way in this jungle? Even Renji and Shinji are having it better. At least they aren't being teased with something they can't ever touch. Looking down, holding in a groan when I saw the almost fully alive Grimmjow Jr. Life isn't fair. Avoiding touching it, with any body part, I wiggled out of Grimmjow's grasp and tried my best not to look down. Don't look down, don't look down. Ah my eyes are slipping. Karin in a bikini. If you look down you'll see Karin in a bikini.

"Well all we need him to do now is turn around and bend over and you'll have something winking at you too."

"Shinji, go die please."

* * *

**A/N **

**Song:** Hearts Burst Into Fire - Bullet for my Valentine

Heya guys. Sorry it took me a lil bit to update this. But I decided I should get it done before my mouth thing. Meh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank everyone for your reviews. I think I replied to them all...

Anyway thank you, thank you, thank you for subbing/alerting/etc. ^_^

Your reviews always make me feel so warm and happy.

-End of A/N now just drabble-

I took a notice throughout this series at the begining with the music choice, that I seem to dance between genre's. O.o the last chapter was a song about god, the song in this chapter is done by a screamo band, and in another one I used a comedic one called asshole. =_= What is sad is that I spend more time looking for song lyrics than I do writing the story. Heh...


	7. Like Glue

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

* * *

Raspy breaths filled the humid air, the dense trees stifled light groans, and the rustle of leafs and twigs cracking went ignored. A stream of curses went through the thick humid air that was slowly heating up with the sun coming up. Light streamed through the forest onto two people, Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"What the fuck!" I cursed towards Grimmjow whom was standing not to far away. He cocked his head to the side giving me a curious look. A look he had been wearing for the past two hours he's been fucking chasing me! Other than that damned curious look was an evil fucking grin from hell! When I woke up this morning he was hovering above me and scared the life out of me for a brief moment. Then the moment ended and I punched him. Ever since then he's been chasing my ass all the way around this place.

"Ichigo?" I pointed at him accusingly, still trying to catch my breath. He had caught me more than once. He'd pounce on me and grinned that grin, then he'd let me up and repeat the process all over again.

"Don't you say my name like you didn't do anything! You've been chasing me all morning." Vented heatedly towards him. Getting over the fact that he is stark naked. It's easy to ignore when the person is a devil in disguise. He grinned and walked over to me slowly. Like a panther prowling. It was rather intimidating. But at the moment nothing about him was intimidating me. I was hungry, tired, and sweaty. And I'm pretty sure it was only seven in the morning.

"Ichigo." He purred lightly, I could feel anger draining away from me. The bastard and his powers are too much for me to handle. He should go burn. He stood a foot away from me, giving me this saucy grin and molten liquid eyes that made me give up my glare on him. He'd be even more lethal if he understood Japanese completely and was…well raised by humans. He'd have a sick sense of humanity that's for sure. I can see him and Shiro being best friends easily. They'd rule the underworld together.

"Shut up." Grumbled out with no heat behind it. His saucy grin pulled a bit wider to the grumbled words. He knew what those two meant at least. The grin turned into a grin that made me turn and start running again. But in no less than five seconds I was face planted into the ground… again. Growling deeply flipping my body over having the body that was on top of me, roll off.

"That's it!" Snapped now straddling Grimmjow, he looked bewildered and in awe at the same time. Ignoring it I flipped him over with much resistance and difficulty. Grimmjow started kicking and resisting greatly. I searched for the goal in mine. Grabbing a wrist that was trying to hit me and wrapped a tress of blue hair around it then grabbed the other one that was clawing at my knee. Silently I was very thankful for jeans. And I wrapped the one up with the same piece of hair. Grimmjow thrashed more and roared towards me. He turned his head to me to give a glare but wasn't able to for long when I pulled on his hair and tied up his wrists more. Getting off he scurried onto his knees and pulled at his wrists hard. The hard tug also pulled his head back.

Grimmjow glared at me harshly, I couldn't help but grin at my lovely work. Never thought that the skill for immobilizing Shiro would come in use for someone else. Grinning evilly towards him and patted my hands together to get rid some of the dirt that had collected up on them during the little tussle. Take that you damned animal. Lets see how long it takes him to get out of that tangled mess. I could have been eviler and tied his feet up as well, but unlike Grimmjow and Shiro, I have a heart.

"Ichi." Grimmjow whispered as I started to walk away. It would be easy to track my way back to his cave to Renji and Shinji with all the broken branches and body prints on the ground. The whispered nickname had me freezing in place and a light twitch starting to form on my brow. "Ichi." Grimmjow repeated quieter than the first. Taking in a slow deep breath before turning to him, feeling my guts all fall to my feet. Not just my heart or stomach. Everything went down, including my jaw. He had twisted himself around to see me. But I now realized what I had been expertly ignoring for the past two hours.

Grimmjow was bound on the ground. No words needed to be said on that, but I'll elaborate anyway. He twisted his body around in a more uncomfortable position by the looks of it. His legs were drawn to the sides and he was lying backward on his shoulders. It looked like he was trying to get his hands under his feet so he could pull forward. But that couldn't happen since his hair is attached to his head. Watching him shift, it looked as he was trying to go around the hair that bounded him. Point of the matter is, his assets were showing all to well, I was drooling, and his back was arched in a very delicious manner. What's more is his eyes were like blue fire melting the rest of me down into a puddle of _what's that?_ They nearly begged me to untie him.

"No, and don't look at me like that. This is what you get for pouncing on my ass all morning. That look isn't going to work!" Snapped out, the pleading look of his faded into annoyance. See he understood bits and pieces, but I believe he only caught the 'no' part. Which is fine by me. "So suffer and deal with it. Bye, bye." Turning on my heels planning to stomp away like a child throwing a tantrum but the devils next words had my mind reeling to a halt and my heart going on a roller coaster ride.

"Don't leave me, Ichigo." Holding in a large breath, not looking back at him. If I did I would've surely untied him. Standing there for a few more moments before stomping my foot on the ground, "We were playing." His tone sad, as I was saying, stomped my foot on the ground and turning right back. God I will not survive this tormenting. Haven't you punished me enough with something I can't touch? You're waving a delectable dick in my face on purpose! Almost literally too! I fell to my knees besides him and held in an irritable growl while I started to untie his hands. His moving around to get free didn't make the mess any better. It's a wonder how Shiro gets out of it without any help. Of course after being tied up so many times with his hair, he created a technique to get out of it.

When the last piece of hair was untied I was being used as a body pillow by Grimmjow who had this furious glare on me that wanted to, not burn me, but melt me alive. Glaring right back, our intense glaring was interrupted by my stomach growling loudly. So loud it sounded like it was making an announcement to the whole forest. Grimmjow's glare fell instantly to the sound. His eyes dragged to my stomach then back up to me. Feeling my cheeks burning already, I looked away from him not missing the smirk that went over the wonderfully full looking lips.

"Ichigo, come." He said simply and grabbed my hand. He stood and pulled me up as well. Gaining balance from the sudden pull, he didn't let go of my hand. Sighing a bit, I know it now. I won't survive, and I don't care. Stopping, I pressed my forehead against Grimmjow's back. His skin has a light sheen of sweat; it's soft and smooth. You could see scars, but they were mostly faded. Grimmjow stopped and was silent. We stood there for what only felt like a moment but really was a couple of minutes. Pulling away slightly and looked upwards. Grimmjow had his head turned, and a single fiery blue eye stared at me. His expression seemed solemn. I felt like I just did something personal. Nah, I just pressed my forehead against his back. So it can't be that personal.

"So…Ichigo." Renji started to say to me. It has been about an hour or so since Grimmjow and I got back to the 'den', and ate a wonderful fruit meal Grimmjow threw together. Really he tossed the fruits from a tree and they kind of just squished together.

"What?" Asked before sticking a piece of mango in my mouth. It was rather tasty. But one thing you should never over indulge in eating is mango's. Unless if you want to be shitting for the rest of the day. Renji coughed lightly, I looked towards him in the corner of my eyes. He looked like he was trying to form his words yet fighting a grin. He better not say shit about the position I'm in right now.

"How are you and that cat-man getting along?"

"Renji, I swear if you say anything about it. I'm going to wrap my hand around that puny neck of yours and squeeze it till your head pops off." Shinji was being the good friend and was acting as if nothing was going on. He was just sitting against the tree petting the panther that grew attached to him somewhat. After the whole Brittany Spears thing, I guess the panther just fell in love with his dead mp3 player.

"It seems like something happened over night."

"Renji…" Shinji whispered towards him in a warning tone, I felt my brow start to twitch. A grape I held between my fingertips was pressed into a rectangle. Renji's grin was as clear as day even though he was trying to pull it back down. Anger swelled in my chest, and held a glare since I've been sending five to many of those this morning.

"Like someone got some super glue and attached something to you." The small grape juices slid down my arm as it finally popped under the pressure of my fingers. Renji was now snorting trying not to laugh. "So when did cat-man start using you as a pillow." Fuck it, just fuck it all. I pushed the palms of my hands on the grass shoving myself up making the body that was sleeping soundly on my backside fall onto the ground. Hazy blue eyes looked up at me annoyed and in question. But I ignored it as I lunged towards Renji.

"Shit!" Renji cursed. I grabbed his leg making him fall onto his face. And with pleasure I'll say he has landed in some lovely panther droppings. Grinning evilly, the anger and frustration that had built up in the past few days started to pour out. Now on Renji's back pulling his leg up and twisting it a bit, he yelled pulling his face out of the lumps of shit.

"Ahh let go, let go uncle dammit! Uncle!" Chuckling darkly, Shinji sighed heavily, shoulders heaving forwards slightly. You can barely hear him utter out words, "I warned him." Grimmjow just watched curiously, amusement shining through the cracks of his hair that had fell in front of his face. Renji's arm came back and grabbed my shirt, blinking a few times before finding myself being flung off. Before I knew it Renji's arm was wrapped around my neck and I was grabbing his arm flipping him back over. A punch was delivered from both of us; we rolled around trying to pin the other,

"What's wrong Ichigo, you lost your touch! Panther King over there making you go soft?" Renji snapped having me down. Dulling a bit to those words. Did he not even see how wide open he was? And in the most sacred area of men as well. And he thinks I'm losing my touch? I shot my foot up into his nut-sack. Renji instantly released my arm and fell to the ground holding his nuts. Standing I watched him roll onto his stomach, but waved in the air, hands clutching his goods, and whines coming from that shit covered mouth.

"Touché…ah." He whimpered before falling onto his side and stayed there in a fetal position. I snarled feeling steam practically seeping off of me as I stomped away to go bathe or something like that since I hadn't done so earlier. I had something blue attached to my hip. I think Grimmjow caught the draft of me wanting to be alone since I was snapping words under my breath. He stayed where he had fallen watching me stomp away.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V.**

I was irritated at first to be woken up rather abruptly, but changed when I saw Ichigo tackled his pineapple-haired friend down to the ground. It was entertaining to watch them roll around trying to land a hit on each other. Why they were fighting like that I don't know, but it was amusing nonetheless. I visibly cringed when Ichigo kicked pine-head in the nuts. For one reason: Ichigo has strong ass kicks. And it looked like he kicked with all he had. I was just about to follow Ichigo to where he was going, but he sent a look at me that made me feel like I was in trouble. He gave me…the mother look. Euck! I hate that fucking look.

That look alone could make me go sit in the corner of mothers cave in time out. And I knew that look quite well. Fuck, my mother still gives it to me. And I still go in the damn cave till she says I can come out. I turned my thoughts towards the pine-head, he was still clutching his balls but he wasn't moving at all. The fucker got it easy compared to how hard Ichigo went on me.

"Suck it up." Dully stated to the pine-head, both of Ichigo's friends looked towards me. Both were sharing this shocked face. I'm getting really tired of that look every time I spoke to those two. Ichigo had gotten over that face a while ago thankfully. Though his face was cute when his mouth dropped into a little O shape and his eyes fell just a bit wider. He looked like a newborn pup curious to the world. Anyway on another hand I understand more and more of their talk. The more I listen to it. I wondered how I was understanding it so quickly though. It felt like a drop of nostalgia every time they spoke it.

"Fuck you." Pine-head gurgled out almost before turning away once again. Smirking a bit, he got what was coming to him if he pissed Ichigo off. Which look like he did. The crocodile-toothed blond was grinning at me slightly, "So you can understand us?" I stared blankly at the blond. I just caught so, you, and us. He heaved a bit before going back to petting Luca's child named Orchid, and whispered, "Guess not." Frowning to that, guess not what? Deciding to forget about it and to check up on the steaming berry. Walking through the forest going to my cave and grabbing the ointment. I'm pretty sure he was going to the watering hole to bathe. I took my time to walk to the hole. When I got there, I peered through the bushes. I still felt like I was in trouble with the look he gave me. And I don't want to be the next one who gets kicked in the coconuts.

Spotting Ichigo sitting on the edge of the watering hole. He just stared at the water, but you could tell he had bathed with the water that slid down his body. It felt like the air left my lungs when the warm light lit up his bare skin in a warm glow. His legs long, only one was outstretched in front of him, but the other was pulled up near his chest and his arm was resting on it. The other arm was behind him pressed against the ground. His eyes were hazed in thought. I wonder what he was thinking about. All I know right now is he's fucking beautiful.

I was about to walk out from behind the bushes when his frown deepened and he had his little bag thing and was looking at a thin strip of something. He looked troubled. Troubled by what though? And why was he troubled? What was wrong? Sneaking around the bushes, going up behind him and looking down. I saw in his hand something that struck that feeling again. The feeling that I've seen it before, or something like it. It was a female? She was smiling brightly and looked so happy. Why would Ichigo look so sad while staring at something that happy? I felt my mouth drop open, I wanted to ask what was wrong, but how though? Deciding for the moment till I figure out the words, I'll just leave him alone since it seems like it was personal. Setting the ointment down and leaving.

I was back home in my own hole, "Why so…so, shit." Said in his tongue but couldn't figure out how to say sad in his tongue. Growling a bit kicking a small pebble out of the cave. Well this shit wasn't working. No matter how much I try to think of the word it wasn't coming to mind. Perking up a bit when rustling came outside of the cave. Poking out of it a bit, Ichigo was there with the ointment in hand. He grinned at me a bit. I felt my body relax. Ichigo was okay. Returning the grin,

"Snoop." I turned to him and crossed my legs while looking up at him. His brows furrowed, "What?" He questioned; I tried to find that damn word. But it was no use. "Why so…" Icihgo's brows pinched together a bit trying to understand. He crouched down to get leveled with me.

"Why so what?" Waving a hand around and growled a bit. This was fucking irritating as hell. Maybe if I spoke it in my tongue he'd understand? Well that's highly unlikely. Looking back up at him, he was waiting patiently for me to get it out.

"Why, you so cry?" I think that was it. Nope it didn't feel like it. And to add to that confirmation, he just blinked stupidly at me.

"I didn't cry. Mmh, you mean sad?" That was it! That's how you say it!

"Why so sad." Nodded a bit while speaking it. His lips pulled into a deep scowl. Damn he didn't look happy one bit. What did I do? I just asked him a question. "Woman…made…you sad." A bit of realization dawned on him visibly. He let out a very exagurated sigh before flopping down on the ground next to me and got in his bag-thing and took out what he had out before and showed it to me.

"Mother." The way he said it felt like a harsh jab to my memory.

"Mother…mom?" An image passed through my thoughts. A woman with black hair and ice blue eyes. Who was she? Ichigo studied me,

"Yeah, my mom. She's dead." What was that last word? Scowling just like he was,

"What…dead?" Ichigo's throat bobbed lightly as he looked back down at the picture. I felt something unpleasant swirling in my stomach. I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all. That look on his face... it made me want to fidget just to do something. It made me very uncomfortable. It reminded me of how ill my mom was and how she'd be gone soon. Gone…was what that word meant? Was his mother gone?

"Uh…" He started to say. I put my hand over the picture covering it completely. Ichigo's eyes slid up to me,

"My…mother…sick. Going…to be...gone soon too." Struggled, but I think that was right. Well close enough that is. The shimmering chestnuts eyes lowered a bit, he understood. "Fucking sucks." Uttered out under my breath. He grinned just a bit before letting it fall back down.

"Yeah." Leaning against him having my nose rub against his cheek. My mother did it to comfort me when I was younger and sad. I forgot what I was sad about; it is all ancient history now. Ichigo's eyes slid shut. He looked content. Which made the unpleasant feeling of throwing up fade away finally. Now hopefully I won't see it again. Because that did all kind of unpleasant things to my guts making them churn and shit.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Grimmjow fell asleep on my shoulder. But I didn't move. He deserved some rest after our mushy understanding moment. I could tell he was struggling with words, but managed to get it out…somewhat. I now was staring at my other family photo. I needed to get back home to them. Dad was insane, and I know when he said get out more did not mean get lost in a jungle with a naked panther man who likes you oh so obviously. But each moment I spent with Grimmjow made me want to stay that much longer.

It was curious. What he was like. Watching him re-learn a language he obviously knew. His light movements around me, and his obvious care. I was shocked as hell when I was getting ready to leave and saw the ointment from hell sitting not to far behind me in a coconut shell. I don't want to be cheesy, but I can't help it. That made my fucking heart swell. Even wild, untamed animals have hearts.

Glancing towards Grimmjow who was sleeping like he had a big glass of warm milk and was dreaming of his next kill. There's even a little grin on his lips. Okay, he's cute when he sleeps. But the rest of the time he's a pain in my damn ass. Mmh maybe when he gets the language mostly I can ask him if he knew where the bridge was. You never know. I mean a predator like him has to know his home ground, right? A light purr erupted from said person and I gave up on the thought for now. It's going to take a few days to jog his memory. It seems like the mom comment brought something to life in his memory since his face fell so serious and was drowning in confusion. So I'll wait till tomorrow to ask. For now I'm tired as hell, and he's hotter than an oven with all of that hair of his.

I rested my own head against his and slumped into the smooth rocks of the cave. Scooting closer to him, and hummed lightly to the heat that went over me. With the heat it didn't take long to fall asleep. Almost feeling a bit of dread for tomorrow, I didn't want him to talk and know where the bridge was. I didn't want to leave just yet.

* * *

**Song:** Domino

**By:** Jessie J

Hello everyone! Yes I'm still alive...some what. Alot is going on but when isn't there? Hah! Anyway my friend asked for an update on one of my stories. And after saying NO WAY to Massaging Berries she asked for this one. (fuck Massaging Berries, it's a pain in my damn ass) Anyway, I'm going to shove the plot line on. And don't worry, there is future butt-sex so don't get your tits/dicks in a twist.

I'm going to respond to the comments on the previous chapter later. Right now i'm going to work on the Disguise chapterl. Whoot, whoot!

Thank you for all of your support, I love you all! :) [I love getting your mails about alters/faves/reviews]

Anyway here is a song I am going to use in the future for this story, it's a bit of a spoiler. So enjoy,

_I'll save my words to make the most of it. _

_I never meant to be gone so long  
_

_Do you still remember my touch at all? _

_I never meant to be gone so long._

**Breathe Carolina:** Gone So Long

~RinLune


End file.
